Betrayal
by Aimi nee-chan
Summary: Aimi Uchiha deserter of the Leaf Village. Sasuke and Itachi's beloved cousin. Kakashi's love. Can you mend what was already damaged? kakaxaimi sasuxnaru, rated M for language and some sensuality R&R plz!
1. Aimi Uchiha

Heeyyyy!!! This is my first story so don't be mean or put any flames yeah. oh yeah i'm sorry that it takes soooo long to friggin update but i'm only on the computer on weekends.

**Summary:** Uchiha Aimi is the cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. She leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and breaks her lover's heart, Kakashi Hatake. This is has a lot of time skips so start at the beginning so you understand the story line.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Uchiha Aimi**

* * *

It was the dead of night. No living thing moved. Except for someone inside her room. She sat on her bed putting anything necessary in her bag. Something rustled in her doorway. Her eyes flashed to the doorway and whipped out a kunai knife. The figure stepped out of the shadows. 

"Umm Mimi nee-chan?" said the figure, "Where are you going?"

The woman, or Aimi, lowered her kunai, and smiled.

"Oh, hello Tachi-kun," she said, "I'm leaving the village."

The Itachi's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? Why are you leaving? You can't." he said his voice rising with every word.

Aimi glared at Itachi and in a flash appeared at his side a kunai at his throat.

"Keep it down Tachi," she said her voice dangerously quiet, "You don't want to wake up your father and mother do you?"

She walked back to her bed and resumed packing, her back to Itachi. Itachi's eyes were brimming with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He walked toward Aimi and sat by her side.

"Where do you plan on going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Aimi, "I heard of this new organization, Akatsuki. I think I'll join them."

"Why are you leaving," Itachi whispered.

"There is nothing for me here," she said softly, "Your father; he hates me after I couldn't save my father, as do the rest of the Uchiha clan. It was an accident, but he won't accept that. . Their too scared to admit." she paused. "I'm not strong or powerful. Just different. Also, I have been betrayed by the only person who would understand me."

Itachi felt a stab of pain. _Am I not important to her?_ Itachi thought.

As if reading his mind, Aimi said smiling, "Itachi, you are one of the reasons why I would stay. But, everyone here, they," she paused trying to think of the right words, "They believed in me to be the savior of the Uchiha clan, the strongest ever. But, I didn't live up to their standards so they tossed me aside like rag."

"Do you after what happened when the Kyuubi attacked?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah." she said.

* * *

**.: 4 years ago:.**

"Mimi!" shouted Itachi the ground trembling under his feet," The Kyuubi it's attacking."

Aimi rose to her feet as she looked at the gravestone in front of her. It was a kind of marker that had all the names of the ninja killed in battle. Her eyes hardened.

"Yeah, let's get going." she said.

They entered the battlefield where the Kyuubi was. It's roaring caused the ground to shake. Bodies were strewn across the floor. Blood was everywhere. Itachi's eyes widened with fear and he hid behind Aimi.

Aimi's body began to quake as she felt the presence of death fill the air. She closed her eyes and shook her head saying to herself, this is the life of a shinobi. After all she was a medic-nin in training.

Aimi shot between the bodies looking for injured but still breathing ninjas. She found many ninjas in the forests hiding and caring for their wounds. She helped as much as she could until she found her father. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight. Her father's body mangled and his side was slashed up. Aimi's eyes welled up in tears as she ran to her father. She kneeled by his side.

"What happened?" she whispered, her voice shaking. Tears dripped to the floor.

"The demon it-." he coughed. Blood spurted from his mouth.

"I'll heal you and make you better, I promise." she said.

She drew chakra into her hands and performed the best healing she could.

"Stop." her father whispered, "It's my time now, and it's useless. Let me go."

"No!" she cried out.

She clung to him repeating in her head,_ don't die please dad don't die not like Obito._

Aimi felt him go slack and looked up. His eyes were closed, his breathing stopped.

"No!" she yelled. She continued trying to heal him until she heard rustling behind her.

She whipped around and saw her uncle. The head of the Uchiha clan. His eyes were wide his body was trembling as he slowly walked toward the lifeless body of his brother.

He stopped walking as he looked down at his little brother's face. Tears dripped slowly but his expression didn't change. He then looked at Aimi, his eyes full of rage.

"You could have saved him," he said his voice full of rage, "He would still be alive if you saved him!"

"I couldn't his wounds were too bad." she whispered. Her eyes were full fear.

He looked at her in disgust then without warning kicked her in the side. She flew 20 feet then slammed into a tree.

Pain shot up her body. She fell to the floor clutching her side gasping for air. Tears fell as she sobbed...

* * *

**.:back to the present:.**

Aimi hoisted the bag on her back and removing her Leaf Headband. She handed it to Itachi and said,

"Itachi take it I won't need it anymore."

He pushed it back and shook is head.

"No, at least have a few things to remember us by." he said softly.

She took the headband and smiled. She lifted it to her forehead and tied it in the back. Her bangs swished as she adjusted it.

She looked back as she walked to the window and jumped out. But, not after giving Itachi one last smile.

Aimi jumped between the trees. She knew it wouldn't be long now till the 3rd Hokage found out that she left the village. She quickened her speed as trees passed.

It was 30 minutes after traveling when she felt many presences following close by. She concentrated hard to see who it was. Her heart hardened. It was Kakashi. She stopped and jumped down into a clearing in the woods. She waited.

She felt 8 people surrounding her though they didn't show themselves. Her black hair fluttered in the wind as her eyes swept the clearing.

"I know you're there so don't try to hide." she said loudly.

It didn't matter to them, so the figures stepped out of the bushes and trees. It was her friends Kakashi, Genma, Anko, Hakumi (heheh), Asuma, Gai, Rin, and Hayate.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Genma. His eyes were searching for an answer until he saw her headband with a slash through it.

"Is this the path you have chosen?" asked Asuma.

"Yes, I don't need to stay in this pathetic village anymore. Everyone is weak and they will always be." she spat out.

"Is that what you think?" asked Kakashi his voice sounded hurt," What about us?" ; )

Her voice was full of venom," What 'us', there is no 'us'."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"I don't need someone who will betray me like you did." she said glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She laughed and laughed.

She appeared behind him a kunai at his neck. Everyone gasped, and Hakumi stepped forward, her hand at the handle of her kusanagi.

"Are you kidding me? Are you really kidding me? I saw you with Rin. I thought she was my friend." She said glared at Rin. "And you said I was your friend."

Kakashi paled as he remembered. It was a week ago. He and Aimi were at the training grounds together just talking about Obito and Harutomo. He was sitting against a tree and her head was on his lap. Rin came and told Aimi that the 3rd Hokage wanted to see her. Aimi left and Rin sat next him. They talked then Rin sat on his lap staring at him. His eyes widened in shock and told her to get off. She quickly lowered his mask and kissed him. At that moment Aimi appeared and just stood there. He shoved Rin off and told her it wasn't what she thinks it was. But Aimi just stalked off tears dropping.

"It wasn't what you thought," he said softly. "You're still my koi."

Hakumi made a face. "Let's just get this over with, brother," she sneered, gripping her kusanagi harder, its black blade just noticeable.

"Wait, sis," said Kakashi. He turned his head to Aimi, "please hear me out. It wasn't what you thought, Rin just came on to me. I had nothing to do with it."

When Aimi made no movement, he turned around and embraced her. Her hands dropped to her sides, the kunai clattered to the floor. She loved his hugs. But then another thought came into her head. She swiftly whipped out another kunai and shoved it into Kakashi's side yelling,"No!"

She shoved him off her and jumped back. Kakashi fell to the floor clutching his stomach, coughing up blood. Hakumi growled in anger and quickly grabbed her black bladed kusanagi, charging at her. Aimi jumped out of the way and flipped behind Hakumi.

"Hakumi Hatake, are you the youngest jounin to come into Konoha's ranks, or did you just tag along to make everyone think your strong and all that... Since your only 10," she said smiling.

"ASSHOLE!" Hakumi yelled and whipped around, slashing her kusanagi into Aimi's side. It only grazed her but still got her.

Aimi brushed her hand against her side to feel the damage. '_Not too deep,' _she thought._ 'But still, she's still a threat. I better watch out. She's not the youngest jounin for nothing_...'

Genma and Asuma came next running at both her sides.

"I'm sorry Aimi but this is what we have to do," said Genma.

They threw kunais where she was standing but only hit a log.

"Damn," swore Asuma. "A substitution jutsu."

Aimi appeared behind Hayate. Hayate whipped around clutching his katana and slashed at her face. He missed but met her eyes. '_Oh no,' _he thought._ 'The sharingan_.' Her red eyes were menacing as the wheels spun wildly. He felt his eyes lower and the last thing he saw was his own katana raised to his throat, and fell asleep.

Aimi raised the sword and brought it down on Hayate's throat. Her eyes were cold. Before her katana made contact though, a head rammed her in the side. She flew against a tree and slid down the trunk. She stood up shaking. _'Who the hell was that_,' she thought angrily. She looked up and saw Rin kneeling at Hayate's side.

Rin began trying to wake Hayate up when she felt a sharp pain on her side. She gasped and fell to her side crying out. She looked down and saw Hayate's katana sinking into her skin, Aimi the one who had struck her. Her eye's widened as Aimi stepped on the blade and kicked it in farther.

"AHHHHH!!!" Rin cried out.

Genma and Asuma appeared at Rin's side and looked up at Aimi. She looked down at them coldly. Suddenly, Aimi saw onyx colored hair in the corner of her eye and turned around quickly. But, it was too late. Hakumi rammed two kunais in both of Aimi's sides.

Aimi fell to the floor in pain. She looked up and saw Hakumi standing next to Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at her. His eyes were full of pain and betrayal. Anger bubbled inside her. '_He in pain and betrayal? He? I am in pain and betrayal,'_ she thought.

"ARGHHH!" she yelled in pain and rage.

Chakra was pouring out of her. The wind was howling as her Chakra filled the air. Kakashi shielded Hakumi, and Asuma, Genma, and Gai shielded Rin and Hayate.

Aimi's wounds healed instantly and the kunai knives slipped out her, falling to the floor.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He knew what jutsu this was. It was the jutsu that she and Orochimaru had developed.

Aimi's Sharingan was spinning wildly her eyes filled with killing intent. She made some complicated hand signs and roared, "Death, Life Jutsu!"

Kakashi and Hakumi gasped as everything around them turned into darkness. Aimi gave Kakashi one last look of longing, then she was swallowed by darkness. Gai, Asuma, Genma and the rest of them, too were swallowed by darkness. Hakumi clung to Kakashi, trying to halt her shaking. Then before their very eyes, both of them were being stabbed and slashed by swords, kunais, and shuriken.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" they both cried out.

Kakashi curled himself around Hakumi so she wouldn't get hurt but it didn't work. This jutsu would only work for Aimi since she was able to gain control of her Sharingan. To make others enter the Tsukiyomi, the nightmare realm. But this was very different. It was real.

Kakashi blacked out hearing Hakumi's cries.

* * *

**Aimi**


	2. What Now?

Heeyyyy!!! This is my first story so don't be mean or put any flames yeah. oh yeah i'm sorry that it takes soooo long to friggin update but i'm only on the computer on weekends.

**Summary:** Uchiha Aimi is the cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. She leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and breaks her lover's heart, Kakashi Hatake. This is has a lot of time skips so start at the beginning so you understand the story line.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**What Now?**

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the smell of hospital medicine drifting in the air. 

He opened his eyes and looked around slowly. _A hospital?_ he thought_ but I was just in the forest with Hakumi and Ai-._

He remembered Aimi and shot up only wincing when a huge amount of pain tore through his side.

"You're gonna hurt yourself even more if you keep moving," said a voice dripping with annoyance.

He looked over clutching his side seeing Hakumi sitting up looking at him with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi looked at her a little while longer than looked back down sadly. _Aimi_ he thought. Kakashi couldn't get her out of his head.

Hakumi looked at him and automatically knew what he was thinking.

She growled inwardly in annoyance and attempted to throw a pillow at him.

"AHHHHH!" Hakumi cried out in pain as her wound tore open on her stomach for moving so quickly.

Kakashi glanced over and smirked. Hakumi bent down clutching her stomach breathing heavily.

A string of curse words flew from her mouth, but very quietly of course.

The door opened and in walked in the 3rd Hokage. He was smiling, but grimly.

"I'm happy you both are alive and well." he said smiling.

"Whatever." came the muffled reply of Hakumi as she was still bent over holding her sides.

"You are very lucky your wounds are shallow," continued the Hokage with of course a hiss of disagreement from Hakumi,"Genma and Gai are alright, too. But," the hokage paused, "Hayate and Rin weren't."

Kakashi looked up in shock _Rin? _he thought _Hayate_?

"Hayate is alive but very sickly," said the Hokage gravely, "I'm afraid he wont be able to be cured from the condition he's in. He will just stay sickly and weak for the rest of his life."

Kakashi could here Hakumi's knuckles cracking from anger. He, too, was very angry but at least Hayate was alive.

"What about Rin?" asked Kakashi.

"She -" the Hokage stopped trying to find the right words, "Aimi killed her personally while you all were in the Death, Life Jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. He looked down at his own hands remembering Rin's hands in his. But, he never loved her, only as a sister.

Tears welled up but he refused to let them fall. He heard silent sobs from Hakumi. Kakashi looked at her sadly. He knew that Rin was like an older sister to her too. Like Aimi was.

"But I think the reason you Kakashi, Hakumi, Gai, Genma and even Hayate were allowed to live was because Aimi still cared about you." said the Hokage, "Keep that in mind." and then he left.

"She doesn't care about us." spat Hakumi, "She killed Rin. She didn't care about her."

Kakashi thought Hakumi was right. But, then again wasn't. _I think she does still care about us,_ thought Kakashi, _cares about me_.

2 weeks later Genma, Gai, Kakashi, and Hakumi were released from the hospital. Kakashi swore that he would forget all about Aimi and focus on what path lay ahead of him.

But sadly he couldn't forget about her.

* * *

**.: in the forest after Aimi attacked Kakashi and the rest of them :.**

Aimi was breathing heavily as she ran and jumped between the trees. _Damn_ she thought _I'm gonna be late. 2 hours in fact_.

She felt a familiar presence approach her and she stopped in her tracks immediately. She jumped to the forest floor gracefully kneeling on the floor in the process.

"You are late, Aimi-chan." whispered a cold, high voice.

Shivers ran up and down her spine. She kept her eyes on the floor and said, "I'm sorry. Orochimaru-sama."

The man Orochimaru, approached Aimi silently. He kneeled on one knee. He extended his index finger and put it under her chin. His hands were like ice. Orochimaru lifted Aimi's head so that Aimi was looking up at him.

His golden, slit pupils were piercing through her. His long black hair fluttered in the wind and his pale white skin glinted in the moonlight. His mouth broke into an evil smile, fangs showing.

"You still care about that pathetic village?" he said playfully.

"No, I was delayed. They sent some of their best jounins to come after me." said Aimi hollow-like.

Orochimaru laughed maniacally.

Orochimaru looked at Aimi menacingly. Aimi gasped seeing images of how she would die. Feeling the pain as well. It was Genjutsu.

Aimi collapsed onto the floor shivering and sweating.

Orochimaru rose to his feet. "Punishment for making me wait so late." he said.

Aimi blacked out.

Orochimaru approached her. It hurt himself hurting Aimi. After all, out of all his apprentices, she was the one he favored the most. She resembled him in a way. She wasn't the strongest of them but near the top of the best ninja in the Land of Fire.

He carried her bridal-style and took off for his hideout.

* * *

**.: back to Konoha :.**

It was 6 years after Aimi left the village. Itachi left, too, 3 years after Aimi left, wiping out his entire clan leavingUchiha Sasuke still alive. 2 years after Itachi left Hakumi left, too. She joined the Akatsuki along with Itachi, spying on the Akatsuki. While really she's spying on Konoha, but really is on Konoha's side. She's kinda like a double agent.

Kakashi sat on his bed reminiscing about useless memories. His brother, his sister, his parents, all of his friends who were dead. Of course Aimi came to mind, since today was her birthday, but he tried very hard to push her out of his mind. He swung his feet over his bed and headed toward the bathroom. As he showered he kept thinking about the days when he first met all the people who meant so mucht to him. _Obito_ he thought _Rin, Minato-sensei sis-_. He paused in midthought. It was too painful.

He closed his eyes and continued to shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, some green spandex wearing man stood in front of him.

"What do you want Gai?" asked Kakashi lazily.

"Ahh, my great rival you are too keen with your observation." said Gai loudly,"Hokage-sama wishes to meet with you for the selection of the genins under your command."

"Alright." sighed Kakashi.

Kakashi and Gai headed toward the Hokage tower in silence.

"Are you still thinking about her?" asked Gai.

"No why would I. She's gone and every memory of her is gone as well." replied Kakashi.

"You really think I believe that?" said Gai raising and eyebrow. "It's her birthday today and I know that you are thinking about her. Forget about her, Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't reply as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Late as usual, Kakashi?" said the Hokage.

Kakashi just shrugged.

"Everyone has been assigned their genins in training," said the Hokage. "now it's your turn."

The Hokage looked into the crystal ball. He looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"Okay then here are your charges." said the Hokage. "You will be looking after Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakash raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Now all of you go." said the Hokage.

Kakashi walked slowly toward the Academy. _Uzumaki Naruto? _thought Kakashi, _ánd Uchiha Sasuke?_ Those two names jumped at him. He entered the Academy and walked into the room where his three charges were waiting.

'POOF'

A blackboard eraser fell on his silvery head.

"HAHAHA!!" laughed a loud blonde boy, named Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop him." explained a pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura.

"Hn." grunted a midnight haired boy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well from my impression of you now I would have to say," said Kakashi,"I hate you!"

(I don't feel like writing the rest, but you know what happens!)

* * *

**.: The beginning of the Chunin exams:.**

"Chunin exam alright!" yelled Naruto clutching a piece of paper in his hands walking with his two team mates through the arches on the bridge.

"Shut up, Naruto." said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Why you-."he was cut off in midsentence as Sakura screeched, "Stop Naruto!!!"

4 figures watched the trio walk away on top of a very tall tree.

"So your pathetic village is beginning the Chunin exam, eh?" said a cold voice.

"It appears so Orochimaru-sama." responded a woman.

Orochimaru glanced at her and smirked.

"You don't still have feelings for this village do you, Aimi-chan?" he asked smiling.

Aimi flinched. She was different now. Her hair was short to her chin. It was changed to the color of dark purple. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were so cold. "Of course not. What are you thinking Orochimaru?" she dropped the _sama_ for that moment in anger.

Orochimaru's evil smile widened. "That's what I thought."

Orochimaru swiveled his head over to the other figure standing next to him. He had gray hair in a ponytail and glasses.

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru to the man, "You know your mission. Go."

The man, Kabuto, nodded his head, "Yes Lord Orochimaru." and disappeared in smoke.

Aimi looked at the last figure standing next to Orochimaru. He had white hair that hung around his face ending at his shoulders. He had two red marks on his forehead and red makeup outlining his bottom eyelid "Kimimaro," she said softly, "You will not have any mission for now. But you will join us when the second part of the exam begins along with the rest of the Sound 5."

Kimimaro nodded his head. He looked out toward the village.

Aimi looked back down at the trio of junior ninja. Her eyes were on Sasuke. She closed her eyes dispeled any feeling she had for her little cousin away.

She opened her eyes again, falling on Naruto this time. She drew a deep breath remembring his father and letting it out.

Orochimaru glanced at her. _I must make sure that she doesn't not betray us for this stupid village_ he thought maliciously.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said walking away along with Kimimaro.

Aimi gave one last look at Team 7, then too walked away.

Kakashi, hidden within the trees, looked up in the trees as Aimi, Orochimaru, and Kimimaro left. He didn't get a good look at them so he wasn't sure if that was Aimi and Orochimaru. His eyes hardened. _Could it be_ he thought _No it can't be I'm just imagining it_.

But he wasn't sure. He didn't want to believe in false hopes. His hands clenched around a kunai as his eyes closed in anger. He disappeared from his spot in the tree reappearing in his room. Kakashi wanted to console in his memories. He rummaged through a box under his bed. He found what he was looking for.

It was another box. It was small but had so many memories in it.

Kakashi opened the box and found a picture of his family. Himself, his mother, his father, his brother and his sister. It was an old picture taken when he was 7. He sighed and dove deep within his own mind searching for the last few memories of his family...

* * *

**Aimi**


	3. Kakashi's Past

Heeyyyy!!! This is my first story so don't be mean or put any flames yeah. oh yeah i'm sorry that it takes soooo long to friggin update but i'm only on the computer on weekends.

**Summary:** Uchiha Aimi is the cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. She leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and breaks her lover's heart, Kakashi Hatake. This is has a lot of time skips so start at the beginning so you understand the story line.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Kakashi's Past

* * *

**.: Kakashi's past... :.**

Kakashi awoke to the sound of crashing objects. He shot up looking around wildly. His door burst open as two people tumbled onto the floor of his bedroom. He sighed.

"I know I became chunin first!" yelled one of them

"No, I did!" shrieked the other.

Kakashi heard punches landing and kicks making contact. Kakashi slowly slid out of bed and walked over to the squabbling figures, a boy and a girl.

"SHUT UP!" he roared.

They stopped.

"Jeez, you both became Chunin at the same time." sighed Kakashi.

"Ya know, little bro, ya don't have ta yell at us," said the boy with silver hair the spiked high in the hair, "Aiko and I were havin' a little fun."

"Yeah," said Aiko who had silver hair as well that was tied into a tight ponytail on the top of her head, "just 'cause you became chunin at age 6 don't mean you could start yellin' at me and Akio. We **are** older than you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

The two siblings rose to their feet.

Aiko and Akio were twins. They were 10 and Kakashi was 8.

"Would you guys please get out." Kakashi said his voice raising.

They both raised their hands in defeat and left whispering.

Kakashi muttered stuff under his breath as he got dressed. _No privacy_ he thought angrily.

He came out of his room and walked into the kitchen. He saw his mother standing over the sink shaking. She was crying. Kakashi rushed over to her side.

"Oka-san, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing little one," she replied shakily, "It's just mood swings since Hakumi was born."

Kakashi looked at her closer. She was a great kuniochi in her time before she married his father, Sakumo. Ever since she gave birth to Aiko and Akio she has stopped her taking missions and becoming a house mom. After Kakashi was born she decided to take up missions when all the other jonins and chunins were gone. But, now that Hakumi was born she stopped taking any missions and stayed with Hakumi.

Kakashi knew that there was something else going on. _Was it about father? _he thought. Sakumo was in denial after not completing a top secret mission that he was given. Instead of completing it, he decided to save the lives of his comrades instead. Now, the whole village was against him.

He walked away and headed toward Hakumi's room. She was still in her crib playing with a kunai. Kakashi rushed to her side pulling the kunai away.

"You could hurt yourself with that,"said Kakashi, "You really want to start being a ninja fast, huh?" Hakumi was only 3 months old.

Hakumi giggled and started sucking on her finger. Her finger was bleeding. Kakashi bandaged up her finger and started playing with her. Her caramel colored hair glinted in the morining light. Her black eyes were full of raw amusement.

Kakashi smiled and lifted her up from her crib. "I'll take care of you forever." Kakashi said to Hakumi.

He set her on the floor of his living room and headed toward the door. Hakumi clung to his leg and started crying. "Sorry, Hakumi-chan." Kakashi said. Kakashi looked at her, made some hand signs and poofed away.

Kakashi appeared at the training grounds and stood on one of the three, wooden stumps in the clearing and waited. Rin came 5 minutes after skipping along. Next, came his sensei, Minato holding a slip of paper. They waited almost an hour before Obito came.

"Obito!"Kakashi said angrily, "Why are you so late? Every single time!"

"Ummm, sorry I was, uh helping out an old lady cross the street, yeah!" replied Obito sheepishly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked at Minato. "What's that, sensei?" asked Kakashi pointing at the piece of paper.

"Oh!" said Minato shaking out his mop of blonde hair, his blue eyes twinkling, "I got a message from the Hokage saying that someone will be joining our group for a while."

Kakashi looked at Minato curiously, "Who?" kakashi asked.

"Hmmm, she should be here soon." Minato said looking around.

"She?" said Rin.

"Yes, **she** is and excellent chunin." Minato replied smiling.

A gust of wind picked up and swirled like a mini cyclone in the training grounds. They all shielded their eyes as they heard light laughter filling the air. Kakashi opened his eyes as Obito gasped in excitement.

"Nee-chan!" he yelled.

Kakashi looked at the girl and raised his eyebrows. Her dark brown eyes were bright with joy. Her long black hair reached her lower back, tied in a ponytail. She had light brown streaks. She was really young.

"Hi! My name is Uchiha Aimi!" she said brightly, smiling.

Rin smiled at her and introduced herself. Obito was jumping around Aimi.

"I'm 6 years old and I just became a Chunin!" she said giggling, "I'm so honored to be part of your squad since **everyone-**" emphasizing everyone, "talks about this squad. It's has the most talented young ninjas in it!"

She bowed low. She was wearing a simple kimono with the Uchiha clan insigna on the back. She smiled. She was missing a 2 front teeth making her look innocent and cute. She looked at Kakashi sternly.

"You did not introduce yourself, Kakashi." she said frowning.

Kakashi was taken aback. One, she knew his name and two she looked so serious.

"I'm joking!" Aimi said laughing playfully.

Aimi ran around the clearing playfully, dancing like she was the wind. She stopped in front of Minato-sensei.

"I'm must go for now, the Hokage needs me!" she said smiling.

Minato nodded his head smiling. He put a hand on Aimi's head and said, "Alright, meet us here when your done."

Aimi nodded her head smiling still and hugged Minato, "Bye-Bye everyone." she yelled as she ran toward the Hokage tower.

Rin said surprised, "Minato-sensei, she just hugged you."

"Yeah, I've been training her along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru ever since she entered the Academy." he replied, "She's like my niece, in a way."

"Oh." was all Rin said.

"She's your sister?" Kakashi said finally to Obito.

"Yes. She my younger sister and only one." Obito responded happily.

"Alright no more talk begin training." Minato said loudly.

The trio of young ninja began their training. About 5 hours later, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi lay in the clearing exhausted. Aimi suddenly appeared standing over them giggling.

"Are you guys resting?" she asked smiling.

Kakashi grinned not even knowing it. Aimi had that sweet presence like she could pry open your deepest secrets without trying.

"Yeah, were exhausted." replied Obito giving her a toothy smile.

Aimi nodded her head and headed toward Minato-sensei.

Rin, Kakashi, and Obito stood up and followed her. Minato was leaning against a tree watching them approach.

Kakashi felt happy. Aimi joined them everyday for training bringing along food or teaching them new jutsu.

Aimi always knew what to say and brought happiness everywhere she went.

But, Kakashi's happiness would be cut short.

It was about a month after Aimi joined their group when Kakashi's family broke apart.

Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table, his hands were in his lap. His mother, father, and Hakumi, too, were sitting at the table in silence. Rain pounded on the windows as darkness crept into the Hatake household.

"Are big sister and big brother okay?" asked Kakashi finally.

"We don't know Kakashi-kun." responed his mother.

Akio and Aiko were sent on a C-ranked mission that quickly turned into an A-ranked mission in Iwagakure, Hidden village of stone. They've been gone for over a week when it should have taken only 2 days to complete.

Kakash glanced over at his father. He was shaking. Akio and Aiko were always there for him and he should be there for them. But, Sakumo was not. Kakashi's mother was sobbing quietly. Hakumi was shivering in her highchair. Hakumi could feel the tenseness in the air even if she was only a baby.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Everyone stood up, except for Hakumi of course. Sakumo raised his hand and lowered it, indicating for everyone to sit down.

Sakumo walked toward the door and opened it slowly.

Jiraiya stood in the doorway covered in water. He was panting heavily.

"Sakumo, its Aiko and Akio." he said gasping for breath.

Sakumo's hands started shaking.

"Did they come back?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," said Jiraiya. Everyone's heart rose.

"But, not alive." Jiraiya finished quietly.

Kakashi started breathing heavily, grasping the edges of the table. Sakumo sunk to the floor weeping softly. Kakashi's mother put her head in her hands, crying. Hakumi noticed the change in atmosphere and started crying, too.

"Do you want to see them?" asked Jiraiya.

Sakumo nodded his head. Kakashi rose from his seat and started following Jiraiya and his father.

"No, Kakaashi, you don't wanna see them like this." Said Jiraiya.

"No!" cried Kakashi, "I will see my sister and brother you can't stop me."

He ran out of the house toward the Hokage tower.

Jounins coming out of the Hokage's office looked at Kakashi sadly.

_It can't be true_ thought Kakashi _They can't be dead they are the best chunins and are at the level of Jounin_.

He entered the Hokage's office seeing in the middle of the room two tables next to eachother. They were covered by a white sheet. Under the white sheet were two bodies.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as tears started forming.

Blood dripped from the tables.

Kakashi looked at the person beside the tables. It was Aimi. She was covered in blood as well but had no injuries. Her eyes showed no emotion, they were empty.

"Kakashi," she began, there was no giggle or anything in her voice, "I was with Akio and Aiko on their mission. I couldn't save them."

The Hokage was standing next to her.

"Aimi didn't know what to do. She tried to perform some medical ninjutsu, but Tsunade hasn't trained her long enough. It wasn't enough to save either of them." Said the Hokage gravely.

Kakashi's knuckles were white and walked toward the tables. He looked at the covered bodies. He put a hand out to open the sheet, but a hand came and grabbed his arm.

"No Kakashi." Said Aimi firmly.

"How could you say no, Aimi." Kakashi yelled at her, "they are my siblings, my flesh and blood. You have nothing to say. You watched them die."

Aimi looked at Kakashi steadily.

"I may be young but this isn't the first time I have seen death." Aimi said coldly.

Kakashi closed his eyes as tears dripped to the floor.

A funeral service was held for the Hatake twins two days after their death

2 months after their deaths, Kakashi's father committed suicide and soon his mother died, too from grief.

Kakashi was left alone, only Hakumi was there for him.

All happiness escaped him because his family was now gone. Kakashi and Hakumi were the only Hatake's left.

The only one who helped him cope with his problems was Aimi. Even though she was two years younger than him she acted as though she were much older. She, Hakumi, and his friends were the only ones that kept him alive.

* * *

**Aimi**


	4. Love?

Heeyyyy!!! This is my first story so don't be mean or put any flames yeah. oh yeah i'm sorry that it takes soooo long to friggin update but i'm only on the computer on weekends.

**Summary:** Uchiha Aimi is the cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. She leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and breaks her lover's heart, Kakashi Hatake. This is has a lot of time skips so start at the beginning so you understand the story line.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Love?**

* * *

**.: The Present :.**

Kakashi stowed away the picture and the box.

Aimi watched this scene sneering. _Memories_? she thought _I'll make sure there are no more memories left_.

She poofed away, reappearing in Kakashi's kitchen.

Aimi looked around the room remembering every little detail she spent there. Her head lowered. She heard footsteps approach and raised her head slowly.

"Who are you?" demanded Kakashi, "What are you doing here?"

"So many questions like before, eh, Hatake?" said Aimi coldly.

"Don't mess with me." Kakashi said still not knowing the woman in front of him, "Who are you?" he repeated.

Aimi started laughing maliciously. It was a high, cold laugh that sent Kakashi shivering. "You forgot all about me? Kashi-**kun.**" Aimi laughed.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. _Aimi _he thought _No it can't be. She, she's not like this._

_Remember what she said to you_ _the last time you saw her?_ said a voice in the back of his mind.

Kakashi shook his head, "Aimi?" he said weakly.

"Can't believe it?" Aimi giggled.

Suddenly she appeared behind him like before. "Ya miss me?" she whispered in his ear.

Kakashi gasped.

He whipped a kunai out turned around slashing at Aimi.

"Hahaha." Aimi laughed evilly jumping out of the way.

"ARGGHHH!" yelled Kakashi jumping at Aimi.

Aimi was still laughing as she stood by the window, casually leaning against it.

"Let's take this in the forest." she said sneering at Kakashi.

Aimi and Kakashi poofed away and appeared at the training grounds where the three stumps were.

"Remember this?" Aimi said softly. "It's the place where we first met, such a long time ago."

Kakashi felt his heart ache for those times again.

"Why did you leave? Why?" asked Kakashi desperately.

"Why? I thought you would know by now." Aimi said glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi was taken aback.

"You don't know?" Aimi laughed that high pitched laugh, "It's the same reason why Orochimaru-sama left, for power, to find new jutsu."

"You're still not in touch with Orochimaru, are you?" asked Kakashi.

Aimi's eye's lowered slowly, "Of course, he is my sensei, and," she paused, "I owe my servitude to him."

"That's the only reason why you left?" Kakashi said, shocked.

Aimi didn't answer, she looked away.

"You don't have to live alone with that monster anymore."said Kakashi looking at her compassionately, "You could stay here and we could get the Hokage to guard you heavily, so he won't touch you. You could live a happier life."

Aimi looked at Kakashi, a glint of hope was seen in her eyes. But, instantly it was extinguished by cold fury.

"I had a happier life," Aimi said her voice rising, "But, after what happened, after everything that happened I couldn't save anyone."

She closed her eyes, her fists were clenched. "Don't preach to me like you haven't thought of it. You couldn't save your family or your friends. Your weak." Aimi spat out.

Kakashi glared at her. "You couldn't save your family either." he yelled back at her.

"Aimi, your whole clan was demolished because of you." he said in a softer tone.

Aimi looked at him, her eyes were empty. "I don't care." she said softly, "I encouraged Itachi to kill them all. I wanted them gone."

Kakashi looked at her like she was a monster. "You hate me now? Huh, Kashi-kun. You think I'm horrible and dirty and evil." Aimi laughed.

Aimi stood in a fighting position, her knees were bent and one of her hands were outstreched, her palm facing outward. "Talk is cheap, let's fight." she said.

Kakashi, too, stood in a fighting position.

Aimi drew out her katana from her sheath on her back. She looked at him steadily as he drew out a kunai. He jumped at her throwing his kunai straight at her. She dodged it jumping to the side.

Aimi thrusted her sword into Kakashi side. Kakashi coughed out blood and looked at Aimi, smiling. Aimi gasped as he poofed away. _Damn _she thought _A shadow clone_.

The real Kakashi stood behind her a kunai at her throat. His headband that covered his left eye was removed, showing his Sharingan. Aimi smirked.

"So you were able to evade me with that Sharingan." she said smirking still, "But-"she paused, "Don't forget, that I, too, have the Sharingan."

Kakashi gasped and jumped back. Aimi turned around facing him, her eyes closed. She opened them her eyes displaying her terrifying Sharingan. Her blood red eyes pierced through Kakashi and 3 commas wheeled in her eyes.

Aimi stared at Kakashi menacingly. "You did very well using your-" she paused, "Obito's Sharingan, but since you aren't of the Uchiha blood you can't use it well."

Kakashi was stung at the comment about Obito.

Aimi appeared right in front of Kakashi and dove her katana in his stomach. It turned into a tree stump.

"Hehe even with that cheap eye you can still detect where I'm going to be." Aimi spat.

Kakashi threw a letter bomb at Aimi from a bush within the forest. Aimi effortlessly moved aside as three more letter bombs came out of different directions. She just stood there as a gust of wind encircled herself. The letters bomb flew back into the trees. Aimi's mini tornado surrounding her sent trees flying. Her hair was wildly flying around her head. Her head was lowered as her fists were clenched in anger.

Kakashi was blown back by the blasts of the letter bomb.

"Ughh." Kakashi groaned as he crashed into a tree.

Kakashi picked himself up from the ground, brushing himself off. He looked at Aimi and walked slowly toward her.

Aimi's mini tornado disappeared and her head lifted. She looked at Kakashi with pure killing intent.

Kakashi ran toward Aimi making some complicated hand signs. "Rock wall Jutsu." he shouted.

A gigantic rock wall appeared between Kakashi and Aimi.

Aimi just laughed and punched, with enormous strength, through the wall.

Kakashi put his hands up to block the flying pieces of rock. He opened his eyes to see a foot flying at his face.

Aimi kicked Kakashi's face as hard as he could and sent him flying away.

He crashed into a tree, once more. Kakashi's face was in so much pain. He held onto his jaw groaning in pain.

_Should I use the Mangekyo Sharingan_ Aimi thought _Naw, I don't need it to beat down his ass._

Aimi smirked as she walked toward the crumpled body on the floor. She lifted him up by his jacket.

"Even without using my Mangekyo Sharingan or my curse mark I could beat you anyday." Aimi said smiling, "Just like before."

Kakashi lifted his head and coughed blood. He looked into Aimi's eyes looking for some explanation. He just saw pure amusement.

He secretly slipped out a kunai as Aimi started talking. She was unaware of the kunai Kakashi had in his hand.

"How does it feel to be betrayed like how you betrayed me long ago?" Aimi said smiling.

"I didn't betray you, can't you let it go." Kakashi said angrily.

"It doesn't matter, your gonna die anyway. Your part of this stupid village." laughed Aimi.

"Haaah!" yelled Kakashi as he stabbed Aimi with the kunai.

Aimi dropped Kakashi onto the floor, but still was scratched by the kunai.

She kicked Kakashi's stomach hard. He coughed out more blood.

"Pathetic." she said softly.

"Hakumi left the village, right?" Aimi said smiling, "With my little cousin, Itachi. I was delighted to welcome her to the Akatsuki."

Kakashi just looked at Aimi. He couldn't seem to hate her yet. _Why_ he asked himself.

_Because deep down you still love her_ said the voice in the back of his mind.

"Ai-chan, I still love you." Kakashi said finally.

Aimi stood back, in shock. _I would think he hates me_ she thought _No! He's tricking me. But, what if he's not?_

She shook her head in confusion.

"How could you still lo-" Aimi couldn't say the word.

"How could I?" said Kakashi smiling, "It's easy. I gave you my heart and you gave me yours. It's simple."

"You crushed my heart though as I crushed yours." Aimi said quietly.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "You didn't crush my heart, only bruised it. I didn't crush yours though, you only thought that."

Aimi looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry Kashi-kun." she said, "I must eliminate you, it's what Orochimaru-sama wishes."

"What?" Kakashi asked surprised.

Aimi raised her katana over Kakashi's head as he lay on the forest floor, eyes wide. Her eyes were mixed in confusion of what she should do. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she brought down the sword on Kakashi. Kakashi closed his eyes as he could feel death approaching.

Suddenly Kakashi heard a clanging sound. He opened his eyes and saw the katana on the floor next to him.

"I won't be Orochimaru-sama's servant anymore." Aimi said quietly.

Kakashi stood up, wincing in pain he looked into Aimi's eyes.

"Will you stay with me then?" he asked.

"No, I can't. It's too dangerous for the village and yourself." replied Aimi softly.

She looked at Kakashi and took a step toward him. "Please, just hold me." she whispered.

Kakashi embraced her, holding onto her so she'd never slip away. He lifted her face to his and kissed her.

Aimi tightened her hold on Kakashi during the kiss.

She broke away from his hold as tears formed once again.

"I need to go, before Orochimaru finds out I am missing." Aimi said.

Kakashi said, "No, please, I finally convinced you to stay, don't leave again."

"I can't, I told you." replied Aimi, "It's too dangerous. I'll go into hiding."

Aimi gave Kakashi one last kiss.

Then she spun away, into the wind.

Aimi's voice floated in the air. "Kakashi, please, wait for me, I still love you."

Kakashi nodded his head.

Hidden within the shadows Kimimaro lurked quietly.

_Aimi-chan left?_ he thought _No, I'll bring nee-chan back. I must tell Orochimaru-sama._

Kimimaro slipped back into the shadows swiftly running to Orochimaru with the terrible news.

_I'll wait for you, Ai-chan_ Kakashi thought, _I promise_.

* * *

**Aimi**


	5. Reveals the Reason

Heeyyyy!!! This is my first story so don't be mean or put any flames yeah. oh yeah i'm sorry that it takes soooo long to friggin update but i'm only on the computer on weekends.

**Summary:** Uchiha Aimi is the cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. She leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and breaks her lover's heart, Kakashi Hatake. This is has a lot of time skips so start at the beginning so you understand the story line.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Reveals the Reason**

* * *

Kimimaro arrived near the Forest of Death, where the Buddhist statues stood. He stood next to Orochimaru who just stole the faces of three Ninja.

"Lord Orochimaru," began Kimimaro, "It's Aimi-san. She, she left us for that Kakashi person."

Orochimaru's chakra flared instantly. "What?" he whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, your suspicions were correct about her leaving." Kimimaro said.

Orochimaru glared at the dead bodies in front of him. He stabbed all three of them with kunais.

"I want her found and brought to me, understand?" Orochimaru hissed.

The Sound 5, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Sakon, Jirobo, and Kidomaro, recoiled in shock.

Orochimaru whipped his head around toward the 5 ninjas, "Did I stutter?" he spat out, "Find her!"

Kimimaro coughed loudly, he covered his mouth. Blood stained the palm of his hand.

Orochimaru looked at him. "I guess you could stay with me." he said.

The Sound 5, or 4 now, bowed their heads down then poofed away.

Kimimaro smirked as they flew through the trees of the forest, "So Aimi-san wants to be our enemies now? I can't wait to slice off her pretty little head."

Tayuya scoffed, "That little bitch is gonna pay for betraying us."

* * *

**.: Back to Aimi :.**

Aimi was jumping between trees in the Forest of Death

_Orochimaru will find out I'm gone soon_ thought Aimi _I must hurry so I can see him_

She hid behind a tree as she heard voices approach.

"That was close you guys." came a male voice.

"We should make sure we're not tricked like that again." came a female voice

Aimi whirled her head around the tree.

She gasped.

The male voice belonged to Sasuke and the female voice belonged to Sakura.

"Big deal, I won't get caught again." said Naruto loudly.

He strutted next to Sasuke and plopped on the floor.

Aimi's eyes narrowed on Naruto then Sasuke.

_I found you_ thought Aimi as she looked at Sasuke.

She craned her head farther out so she can get a better look at Sasuke then he flinched noticing the movement in the tree.

Sasuke flung 3 kunais towered the tree Aimi was hiding behind as she dodged it.

"Come out." Sasuke said, "I know where you are. Don't make me come looking for you."

Aimi sighed and walked into the clearing casually.

Sakura gasped. _She's really pretty_ she thought seeing Aimi's dark brown hair swish back and forth.

Naruto looked at Aimi strangely. _I have the feeling I have met her before_ he thought.

Sasuke on the other hand was shaking like a leaf.

_This can't be_ he thought _She looks like that woman in the secret clan meeting place. Uchiha Aimi._

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really want to know, Sasuke-kun?" replied Aimi softly as she took a step closer to him. Even if she has changed she could never be cold toward Sasuke.

Naruto jumped in-between Aimi and Sasuke. "Stay away." Naruto yelled.

Aimi stopped walking. She couldn't even be cold to Naruto.

"Please, step out of the way, Naruto-kun." Aimi said.

"No." Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke was dumbfounded _Why would Naruto want to save me?_ he thought.

Aimi shrugged and threw 4 kunais toward Naruto. They were thrown so fast that he couldn't dodge them. The kunais caught his clothes and pinned him against a tree.

"Hey! Why you lousy-" Naruto yelled.

Aimi ignored him and proceeded toward Sasuke. Sasuke stood still. She put a hand on his shoulder and brought him closer to her.

"I've missed you Sasuke-kun." Aimi said.

Sasuke didn't fight back. He felt like he knew her.

Aimi embraced him lovingly.

"My ototo." Aimi said softly.

Sasuke recoiled as well as Sakura and Naruto. He released himself from the embrace.

"Ototo, your younger brother?" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

Aimi looked at him quizzically then came to the conclusion.

"You don't remember me, do you?" asked Aimi.

Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"I am Aimi" she decided to leave out the Uchiha part "and your not really my little brother, your my little cousin." Aimi explained.

"What?" said Sasuke. This was all coming to him too fast. _There's another survivor_ he thought.

"Wait, Itachi didn't kill you?" Sasuke asked.

It was Aimi's turn to shake her head.

"I left the village before he destroyed the clan." Aimi said.

Sasuke flinched at the word _destroyed_.

"I don't understand." he said.

"Let me show you." Aimi whispered.

Her eyes suddenly changed into blood red and a different type of Sharingan appeared in her eyes.

"Tsukiyomi." Sasuke whispered.

Her eyes spun wildly as Aimi looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

His eyes widened as the scene before him faded away and a new setting appeared before him. 

His eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**.: Sasuke's and Aimi's past :.**

Aimi and Sasuke appeared inside of a house. It was Sasuke's house.

Sasuke and Aimi were just were just onlookers but they were invisible to the remnants of the past.

He watched as the scene unfolded.

A younger version of Sasuke, who just turned 4 years old, was sitting on a chair at the dining room table. He was smiling as he saw his mother give him a kiss on his forehead.

Young Sasuke giggled in delight. "O-hayo gozaimasu, o-kaasan." Sasuke said happily.

Sasuke's mother smiled warmly at him setting down his breakfast in front of him. She rubbed her hand in his hair fondly saying, "O-hayo gozaimasu, musuko."

Sasuke's smile widened and started eating as Itachi, 9 years old, around walked in. Sasuke glanced at Itachi and said, "Hello nii-chan, o-hayo gozaimasu."

Itachi just nodded in his direction and started eating as well. Itachi had a small smile on his face.

Younger Aimi, 14 years old, walked into the room and bowed to Sasuke's mother. "Oba-san."she said softly.

Sasuke's mother smiled and hugged her.

Aimi sat between Sasuke and Itachi and helped set up the table. Finally, Sasuke's father walked in and kissed Sasuke's mother on the lips.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Aimi stood up instantly and bowed toward the older Uchiha. They sat back down, eating.

"So, Aimi, Itachi has some exciting news to tell you." Sasuke's father said after the long period of silence.

Itachi grinned and lookd at Aimi. Aimi looked back with a twinkle in her eyes. "Neechan, I mastered the Sharingan." Itachi said.

Aimi squealed with delight and squeezed Itachi. "Congragulations, Otoko!!"

Itachi's grin widened. Sasuke's eyes lowered sadly. Aimi glanced his way and said, "Come here Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes brightened and he joined the group hug.

Sasuke's father looked at the group fondly.

"Itachi you will be a powerful ninja." Aimi said confidently, "And you too Sasuke-kun." Aimi added.

"Speaking along the lines of power," Sasuke's father said, "I hear you have almost completed your training with Tsunade-sama."

Aimi released her embrace around the Uchiha brothers and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, just a little longer, soon I will train with Orochimaru-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Aimi said quietly.

The elder Uchiha's head nodded in approval. "Oh, by the way, why are you here? Are your father and mother on a mission again?" Sasuke's father asked.

Aimi nodded her head again.

"I would be back at my home if Obit-"Aimi stopped suddenly.

Her head lowered and her shoulders started shaking.

Sasuke's father sighed irritably. "Aimi, I know that you are in a depressing state ever since Obito died but,"he stopped thinking of right words, "he wasn't strong enough to fight off the enemy."

Aimi's head shot up instantly. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. "What?" she said in quiet fury.

"You heard me,"Sasuke's father said,"Obito was too weak he disgraced the Uchiha."

Aimi stood up and shouted, "Don't say another damn word!" Sasuke's father was taken aback.

She was shaking, "Please, not another word Uchiha-san. Obito risked his life to show that he was worthy to carry the Uchiha name so don't slander his name recklessly."

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes and said, "It is not becoming of a ninja to still dwell on the past."

Aimi's fists started shaking uncontrollably. "I don't care! One day the Uchiha clan will fall and no one will care about power or not" she yelled.

Sasuke's father rose to his feet quickly, a vein throbbing in his temple, "Such insolence!" he shouted.

"I have an important mission." she said curtly turning away.

Aimi bowed toward Sasuke's mother and Sasuke's father. She quickly hugged Sasuke and Itachi and left.

"Father, why did you say that?" Itachi said.

"She needed to hear the truth, Itachi, don't dwell on Obito, too." Sasuke's father sighed sitting down again.

Itachi scoffed and threw his chopsticks on the table.

"Whatever." he said and left along with Aimi...

The scene faded away and a new one appeared.

* * *

**.: Itachi and Aimi's past:.**

Young Aimi, who was now 16, was training in the training grounds with the three stumps.

Itachi appeared there and watched as she threw 10 kunais on top of one another toward the middle tree stump.

She threw angrily at the stump right next to Itachi's head and said, "What do you want, otoko?"

Itachi blinked and said, "You seem angry neechan, what happened?"

"Your idiotic father is furious at me for dropping out of the ANBU and resigning as a medic nin." she spat out thrusting a kunai into the ground and used a third of her monstrous strength she learned from Tsunade to punch it deep within the ground causing cracks to appear around the spot, "He's even threatening me that he would remove me from the clan if I don't get my posts back."

Itachi twitched and said, "Well, why did you do that?"

Aimi smiled sadly and said, "I wanted to see if your ojisan would still care for me even if I wasn't a great ninja," she paused, "I guess I was wrong."

Itachi felt a surge of anger against his father. _How could you be so cruel o-tosan?_ Itachi thought.

Aimi looked at Itachi, "This pathetic clan is wasting away to nothing. You need to measure your capacity, your strength. Itachi, you and Sasuke are the next generation, you must fight this tyranny at all cost even if the Uchiha clan is slaughtered. I honestly don't care, well not anymore that is."

Itachi's eyes widened at the words that just came out of Aimi's mouth.

"Do you understand, ototo?" Aimi said finally towards Itachi's silence.

Itachi knew what she meant and she was right, this had to stop, and soon.

"I understand neechan." he said quietly.

Aimi embraced him and said, "I knew I could count on you, little bro."

The scene faded away.

* * *

**.: Back to the present :.**

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and began breathing heavily.

"Why did you show me that?" he asked.

"I thought that you needed to see that, to understand." Aimi said.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"I would think that you would notice the reason why Itachi killed the clan." Aimi replied.

Sasuke thought back to the scenes that played and gasped.

"You-"he said.

Aimi nodded gravely. "To this day I do not regret what I said."

Sasuke was frozen on the spot.

"Sasuke please do not be cross with me." Aimi said, "Didn't you see? Your father was going to use us as dogs of the clan to make him look good since he was the head of the clan."

Sasuke couldn't say anything.

But, inwardly he knew what she was talking about. Her words made him believe her.

"Yes." he said finally.

Naruto was still pinned to the tree and Sakura was still standing in the same spot. Still realizing that Aimi was his older cousin. _So the time I spent in Tsukiyomi was only a second or so here?_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura was angered that someone touched **her** Sasuke-kun.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried out in anger clutching a kunai in her hand running toward Aimi.

Aimi glanced at Sakura and held her palm out. She thrusted it into Sakura's stomach and sent Sakura flying.

Sakura felt to the floor in pain.

"Ughhh." she groaned.

Sasuke flinched but did nothing.

Naruto's anger was bubbling. "Don't hurt Sakura-chan especially Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto even cared.

Sakura stood up. The only thing driving her on was her love for Sasuke.

"If you wanna fight me go ahead, but I cannot guarantee your safety." Aimi said looking at Sakura.

Sakura her head. "Just come on!" she yelled.

After being in Tsukiyomi he couldn't move so he was rooted to the spot, laying down against a tree forced to watch the bloody fight that was about to commence.

Hidden in the shadows were 4 ninjas.

"Before we kill her, I wanna see this." an evil voice said which belonged to Sakon.

"Let's see if the bitch can beat a couple of brats." said another voice that belonged to Tayuya.

In unison Jiroubo and Kidomaro said, "Hai!"

* * *

**Aimi**


	6. Orochimaru's appearance

Ummm if you like Sakura please don't flame me after reading this.

A lot of fight scenes here and the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I do own Aimi**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Orochimaru's Appearance**

* * *

Aimi stared at Sakura steadily. Sakura stared back equally, in a quiet rage. On the outside she seemed tough and ready to fight, but inside she was shaking so bad.

_She is very dedicated to save Sasuke _Aimi thought _Her determination would make her a good medic-nin. Too bad, though, she won't._

Sakura threw 3 shuriken and 5 kunai toward Aimi. She put her chakra in the weapons making fly super fast. Aimi's eyes widened in shock and was too slow to dodge it.

Sakura was surprised that she hit her target in the stomach, legs and arms. Naruto gaped while the Sound 4 hissed in anger. They wanted to be the ones to kill Aimi, not some weak kunoichi doing the job.

Aimi coughed out a bit of blood then smiled. Smoke encircled her as she turned into a tree trunk.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Substitution jutsu?_ she thought.

Sakura heard a rustle behind her and jumped in the air. She turned around and saw Aimi right in front of her. Sakura gasped as Aimi shoved 2 kunai into her gut.

"Gahhh!" Sakura coughed. Blood dripped down her lips.

Aimi swung her leg over and roundhoused kicked Sakura.

Sakura shot down to the ground slamming her petite frame hard onto the floor. Aimi floated down next to Sakura as graceful as a rose. _I didn't even have to try _Aimi thought smiling _Maybe I was wrong that she would be a good medic._

Aimi laughed and lifted Sakura by her pink pastel hair.

Sakura cried out in pain as she flet her scalp burning painfully and tried clawing at Aimi.

Aimi laughed louder and tugged at Sakura's hair harder.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. Sakura was lifted almost three feet from the ground. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Sakura's face was beaten and swelling. She was sore everywhere and was sobbing.

Aimi glared at Sakura and said, "You don't have what it takes to be a ninja. Why do you think you have what it takes?"

Sakura refused to answer and gave a feeble punch towards Aimi's face. Aimi held Sakura's fist with her other hand and bent it back.

Sakura started breathing heavily as her hand was bent farther and farther back until a loud crack echoed in the forest.

"AGHHHHH!" Sakura criend out as she nursed her broken hand.

She started sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto growled but for some reason, he didn't really care as much for Sakura anymore neither did Sasuke.

Aimi felt no mercy for the pink haired kunoichi.

"You care a lot for Sasuke, don't you." Aimi said.

Sakura lowered her head then suddenly her head snapped up and she yelled, "I would give my life for Sasuke, I love him and if I have to kill you to protect him, I will!"

Naruto's eyes widened and looked over toward Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were wide and a look came into his eyes.

Naruto didn't understand what the look meant and he took it for compassion for their teammate.

Naruto felt jealousy boil.

Aimi said, "Love? Ninjas don't love."

Aimi dropped Sakura but before she hit the ground, Aimi kicked Sakura upwards. Sakura's eyes glistened as she knew what was going to happen. "Sasuke." Sakura whispered. She looked over at him and gasped. She saw him looking intently over at Naruto, as Naruto looked back at Sasuke intently as well.

Sakura let more tears fall. _He doesn't love me_ she thought as she fell slowly to the forest floor _He loves Naruto._

Aimi met Sakura in the air. She shoved her katana through Sakura's back and it burst out through her stomach. Blood splattered on Aimi's face and clothes. Aimi landed back onto the floor Sakura still stuck on the sword.

Sakura slid down the sword and stopped at the handle on the katana. Aimi held the katana steadily as Sakura's blood dripped down her hands to the ground. Sakura coughed out a lot of blood as tears rolled slowly down her cheek.

She gave Sasuke one last look of longing as he looked at Sakura with one emotion, pity.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

Naruto closed his own eyes and looked away. Aimi flung Sakura off her katana in a sickeningly cracking sound.

Sakura's lifeless body slammed into a nearby tree and slumped slowly to the ground leaving a trail of blood on the trunk.

"Disgusting." Aimi spat as she started wiping off Sakura's blood off with her kimono. When she was done cleaning it off she put the katana back into its sheath.

Sasuke still couldn't move. A rustle was heard behind Sasuke. Sasuke flinched but couldn't turn his head around. Orochimaru slithered out of the shadows and smiled evilly down at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and tried to shout.

Orochimaru put a finger to his lips as he hissed in anticipation. Aimi was completely oblivious to this. Orochimaru bent over towards Sasuke's neck and bit him. Sasuke's mouth opened in an attempt to scream but nothing came out.

3 tomos, or commas, appeared on Sasukes left side of his neck. He started convulsing in pain and sunk to the floor, shaking.

Aimi felt Orochimaru's prescence instantly.

Aimi wheeled around and saw Orochimaru.

She glared at him as her Sharingan appeared.

"Orochimaru, I will kill you here." she spat.

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh, well you can try, but who will take care of your dear brother?"

Aimi looked at Sasuke and gasped. He was shaking and trying to cry out in pain but obviously couldn't. Aimi started to walk over to Sasuke.

"You marked him?" Aimi whispered.

Orochimaru stood in front of Sasuke to block off Aimi's path.

Orochimaru smiled showing off his fanged teeth. "Sasuke's delicious power will sustain me. Since Kimimaro is of no use to me anymore." he hissed.

Aimi shook in anger. She removed her katana from its sheath.

Aimi held her katana in front of her, the tip of the blade barely touching the ground. Orochimaru raised a thin eyebrow, he's never seen this kind of technique before.

She slowly let it go. The katana stayed upright as straight as a toothpick. Orochimaru looked intently at the katana not taking his eyes off of it. _What kind of jutsu is this_ he thought.

Aimi smirked. This exactly what she wanted. She knew if a strange new jutsu was performed in front of her old sensei he would analyze every bit of it.

Aimi made some complicated hand signs as wind picked up quickly. "Tornado jutsu!" she yelled.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as a torando head toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru held his arms up to shield himself from the wind. It was so strong that he had to use chakra to keep himself steady on the ground. Trees flew past him, the ground shook ominously. He opened his eyes and lowered his arms.

"You missed, apparently." Orochimaru hissed, "Seems like your losing your touch."

Aimi smirked. She drew her sword off of the ground and charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru, too, took out his sword. Aimi thrusted her sword toward Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru dodged it easily.

"Arrghhh!" Aimi yelled as she slashed the katana towards Orochimaru stomach. Once again he dodged it.

"I can see your holding back, Aimi-chan." Orochimaru said softly.

Orochimaru said, "Come back to me Aimi, I really don't wanna kill you."

Aimi scoffed and said, "Not likely, I really wanna kill you."

Orochimaru flinched and without thinking, shoved his sword into Aimi's chest.

"Gahhh." Aimi coughed blood.

She held onto the sword and walked closer to Orochimaru. The sword sunk deeper into her chest as Orochimaru stood still eyes widening. Aimi stopped walking ontil she face to face with Orochimaru. She lifted her arms and gripped his shoulders so that he wouldn't move.

Aimi grinned.

Out of nowhere a kunai whistled in the air.

"What the-"Orochimaru said as he turned his head around. A kunai was heading straight for his heart through his back.

Orochimaru tried moving, but he was held still by Aimi. At the last second he was able to break away, but he was still injured. The kunai piereced his right shoulder blade.

"You can't 'cough' make anymore 'cough' hand signs now." Aimi said coughing a lot more blood.

Orochimaru growled in anger trying to move his right arm. It wouldn't budge. "Damnit!" Orochimaru yelled.

Suddenly Aimi disappeared and there stood her katana. The forest scene blurred and went back to clear vision.

"Genjutsu?" he whispered.

He wheeled around and saw the real Aimi holding more kunai. She smiled and said, "I think you are losing your touch."

Orochimaru looked at his wound _Damnit _Orochimaru thought angrily _how did she-?_

"How did I get you in my genjutsu?" Aimi said reading Orochimaru's thoughts.

Orochimaru just sneered and said, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"The moment you looked at my katana my genjutsu was cast." Aimi spat ignoring Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled. "I think you forgot that I still have my subordinates." Orochimaru said.

Aimi's eyes widened as Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Sakon jumped out of the shadows and made a circle around Orochimaru.

"You should have let us aid you, Lord Orochimaru." Sakon said.

All of the Sound 4 ninjas held up kunais.

Aimi said, "Now do you 4 really want to do that?"

Tayuya sneered and said, "Shut up you motherfucking bitch." Jirobo 'tsked' in protest to Tayuya's language, "Your gonna pay for huting Lord Orochimaru. We're gonna kick your betraying ass."

Sakon said, "Alright Ukon, you can come out now, brother."

Aimi twitched. _Shit Ukon is strong as well as Sakon_ she thought_ Together they're a killing duo. Gotta handle this carefully._

The head that was drooping behind Sakon's back moved up. Slowly arms from Sakon's back appeared and moved out of his body. Legs as well moved itself out of Sakon's body until finally a whole new body stood behind Sakon.

"Brother, why am I out at a time like this?" Ukon said.

Ukon glanced up and swiveled his head around toward Aimi. "Oh, I understand, Aimi nee-chan is leaving our ranks." he said softly.

Aimi sighed and said, "It's nice to see you, too, Ukon-kun."

"Let's get started shall we?" Orochimaru hissed.

* * *

**Aimi**


	7. Resurrection

Hi. Ummm well this chapter isn't as good as a fighting scene as I had hoped to write it as but it's still good.

Oh yeah this has a few spoilers I believe if you just started reading the manga.

well... enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Resurrection**

* * *

Aimi looked at Orochimaru with pure killing intent.

"Go on use the Mangekyou Sharingan." Orochimaru said, "I want to fight against the beast of the Uchiha Clan."

Aimi flinched, "I don't need it to fight against you, scum."

Tayuya hissed in anger and said, "Ha, you're just scared."

Aimi brushed that comment off. _It's not that _she thought_ If I continue using the Mangekyou Sharingan the light will fade from my eyes. I guess I don't have a choice_

Aimi closed her eyes and activated her Sharingan. She was about to use her Mangekyou Sharingan until a ferocious burst of Chakra swept over the clearing.

"Naruto." Aimi whispered looking behind her shoulder, her blood red eyes wide in shock.

Orochimaru turned around toward the blonde haired genin in anger. "What the-" he said.

Naruto broke Aimi's chakra bonds with his red chakra. He stood there staring at Orochimaru menacingly. "You hurt Sasuke, I won't allow that to happen again." Naruto whispered.

"ARRRGGHHH!!!" Naruto yelled.

His chakra burst out sending strong winds towards Orochimaru and the Sound 4. Orochimaru held his arm up as well as Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon, and Ukon.

Naruto ran toward Orochimaru. Suddenly, a hand shot out to stop him. He looked up and saw Aimi holding her arm out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto growled.

"No, Naruto, this is my fight. I won't forgive myself if you were hurt or even killed." Aimi said.

Naruto scoffed, "I didn't ask you to protect me ya know."

Aimi stared off into the distance. "I know that. I promised your father I would protect you."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "My father?" he said.

Aimi nodded her head and said. "I will be the one to kill Orochimaru. I am releasing myself from his servitude."

Naruto shook his head. "Then, at least let me fight along side with you."

Aimi looked down toward Naruto. His eyes were filled with pure determination. "Alright." she said.

Out of nowhere Aimi and Naruto heard a high evil cackle. "I'm still bringing you back Aimi-chan, whether you like it or not."

Aimi looked away from Naruto toward the Sound group. "Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon I know you three have a strong mind. Orochimaru is only using for his own gain. Your his little pawns." she said.

Tayuya flinched and yelled, "Shut up, bitch, you don't know anything. We might not have our freedom, but at least Orochimaru is here for us."

Aimi shrugged and said, "Whatever you say."

Quickly, Aimi threw 5 shuriken toward Tayuya. She made a few hand signs then yelled, "Multi shuriken jutsu!"

The 5 shuriken turned into 20 shuriken. Tayuya whipped out her metal flute and blocked all the shuriken with ease.

"Do you take me as a fool?" said Tayuya laughing.

"You whink I would?" whispered a voice from behind her.

"Ughh." Tayuya twitched.

Aimi appeared behind Tayuya, her katana raised to Tayuya's neck."Walk away while you still can, Tayuya-chan." Aimi said quietly.

"No!" Tayuya screamed.

Tayuya whipped her flute around and struck Aimi's face. Aimi poofed away, Shadow clone justsu.

"Damnit!!" Tayuya shrieked as her eyes looked wildly all over the forest.

Kidomaru heard a rustle within the bushes and shot inside the forest. Kidomaru searched carefully within the trees and bushes.

"Aimi..." Kidomaru called out tauntingly, "Come out wherever you are."

With lightning fast speed, Aimi jumped at Kidomaru and stabbed her katana through his back. Kidomaru's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the floor, Aimi's katana still in his back. He fell to the floor coughing up blood. Aimi looked down at him and scoffed, "I should have told you to watch out, but it doesn't matter now does it?"

Kidomaru's face fell slowly in his own pool of blood, he was alive but barely. Aimi slowly slid her katana out of Kidomaru's body and swiftly kicked his body hard. The corpse flew past the trees into the clearing where Orochimaru, Naruto, and, now, the Sound 3.

Tayuya jumped back as Kidomaru's body flew right in front of her.

Aimi slowly entered the clearing. "So, if you won't listen to me, who's next?" she said.

Jirobo rushed forward as his second state engulfed his body. Aimi looked lazily at Jirobo and drew chakra to her right hand.

Jirobo ran toward Aimi and attempted to kick Aimi. He was greeted to a back breaking punch from Aimi.

Aimi twisted her hand into his stomach breaking his ribs. Jirobo let out a ragged cough. Blood dripped down Jirobo's mouth as he was flung back by the punch into a clump of trees and fell on the floor. Tayuya poked Jirobo's body with her flute. He said in raspy breaths, "Tayuya, stop it."

Sakon and Ukon nodded to each other and split apart in different directions. Sakon was after Naruto who stood in awe at the damage Aimi had done.

Aimi whipped around toward Naruto and yelled, "Naruto! Watch out!"

Naruto averted his eyes from Jirobo's corpse and saw Sakon coming straight at him with a kunai.

Aimi rushed toward Naruto to save him _He can't handle Sakon on his own_ she thought fearfully.

Ukon slid in front of Aimi and wagged his index finger at her. "Ah ah ah." he said smiling, "My brother hates it when someone interrupts him."

Aimi desperately swung her katana at Ukon's head, but Ukon caught it. He grasped it hard and flung it from Aimi's hands.

Tayuya taking this chance summoned her 3 monstrous things with her flute.

Naruto quickly made some hand signs and yelled, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

1000 Narutos appeared surrounding Sakon. Sakon, not impressed, looks at the Narutos and said, "Is this the best you can do?" he said lazily.

The Narutos growled in anger and shot at Sakon drawing their fists back and punching him as hard as they could. Just as fast as Naruto puched Sakon, Sakon killed every single Naruto.

"Damn." Sakon said searching for the real Naruto. "Where are you?!" he yelled.

The real Naruto was hiding behind a tree, waiting.

Orochimaru slipped between the trees and found Kidomaru's, still breathing, body and said, "Kidomaru, do you want me to bring you back to life?" Kidomaru slowly lifted his head and looked at Orochimaru shakily. "Yes." he whispered.

Orochimaru smirked and said, "Good."

He made some complicated hand signs. Kidomaru's body slowly sunk into the floor, his eyes widening fearfully. "Orochimaru-sama..." he gurgled as he disappeard into the floor.

Orochimaru then strode toward Jirobo who didn't witness Kidomaru sinking into the ground. Orochimaru asked him the same thing and Jirobo, like Kidomaru, said yes. As well as Kidomaru he, too, sunk into the ground.

He cackled evilly. _This should bring Aimi back _he thought.

Aimi jumped into the trees, higher and higher. Her eyes caught Orochimaru performing his . One of the monstrous figures that Tayuya summoned was trying to eat her own energy away. Aimi used her late sensei's Instantaneous Teleportation Jutsu, though not as fast, and appeared in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widened _How can she use Minato's jutsu when even I can't? _he thought. He was frozen on the spot in a state of shock. Aimi raised her katana high above her head and yelled, "This is the end for you, Orochimaru-sensei!"

Aimi brought the katana down on Orochimaru's head, only finding that what she struck was a snake.

"What?" Aimi said in disbelief.

Orochimaru stood behind Aimi and said,"I was surprised when you used your former sensei's jutsu, good thing I used one of my summonings before you attacked me."

Aimi slowly turned her body around and faced Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked and kicked Aimi in her stomach sending her flying. She gasped in shock and flipped in the air and landed gracefully onto her feet. She clutched her stomach breathing heavily.

Tayuya ran at Aimi and sent another of her monstrous summonings to Aimi while Ukon began to try and combine his body with Aimi's body. Aimi quickly assessed the situation and made a plan. She covered her entire body with chakra and as soon as Ukon's body touched her she blasted her chakra out.

"Arrgghhh!" Ukon cried out as flames covered his body. Ukon was burned badly because Aimi's chakra turned into flames.

Ukon fell to the floor shrieking and writhing. Sakon heard his brother's cries and rushed to his aide. Naruto grinned and emerged from behind the tree and performed his Multi Shadow clone jutsu.

One of Tayuya's summonings swung its giant club at Aimi, but Aimi caught the club with ease and flung it back at the monstrous summoning. A cracking sound was heard as the club made contact with the monster's face and it poofed away. The other two summonings saw their comrade fall back and they, too, disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Fudge." Tayuya cursed.

Tayuya stood next to Sakon and Ukon. Sakon tended to Ukon's wounds.

Aimi stood still and said, "Please, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, please reconsider what you are doing. Don't be Orochimaru's little pawns."

Orochimaru sneered at Aimi and rounded on Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon. "You three bumbling idiots. Capture her!"

Tayuya looked confused and looked at Sakon. Ukon lay on the floor half awake half in shock.

"What is wrong with you? If you don't capture her," he looked evilly at the trio, "Then I will kill you."

Tayuya recoiled. "Wha-wha? I thought you, you valued us. You said we were special."

Orochimaru scoffed. "You three are not special at all. As a matter a fact, I think I'll kill you know." Orochimaru ran at Tayuya with his kunai raised ready to strike her head off.

Tayuya screamed in fright. Aimi appeared in front of Tayuya. Orochimaru grinned and attempted to slice Aimi's stomach. Aimi distracted him with another kunai while her foot lashed out and kicked Orochimaru in the head.

Aimi landed on her feet and looked at Tayuya in concern. "Are you okay, Tayuya-chan?"

"Why-why did you do that?" Tayuya squeaked.

Aimi turned her back on Tayuya and said, "Because you are still my friend."

Tayuya's eyes widened.

Orochimaru smirked and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to resort to my last trick."

Aimi looked quizzically at Orochimaru as an ominous aura filled the dense air.

"A little jutsu I created." hissed Orochimaru.

The ground rumbled as two coffin like cases sprouted out of the ground.

Aimi rushed over to Sasuke's body. She bit her thumb and made some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" she cried out.

A large, white female cat appeared in smoke and said in a high pitched voice, "Of what sevice can I be to you, Lady Aimi?"

Aimi looked at Sasuke her eyes glazing over. "Please, Hoshiko, take my little brother somewhere safe and alert the Hokage."

Hoshiko nodded and nimbly ran away.

Aimi looked back over at Orochimaru and said, "What kind of Jutsu is this?"

Orochimaru grinned widely showing off his glinting fangs and said, "Look for yourself."

The coffins opened, creaking. Dust spread over the clearing.

Aimi squinted then backed away slowly, shaking. "No way, no, this can't be." she whispered.

She fell and stumbled on her behind. Tears streamed down her face.

Two figures walked out of the coffins. One of the figures had a mop of blonde hair and blank blue eyes. The other figure had black spiky hair and the same black blank eyes.

"Hey." said the blonde haired man.

The black haired boy looked down sadly and looked at his hands. "What am I doing here?" he whispered.

"Minato-sensei, Obito-kun." said Aimi her voice cracking.

Obito, the black haired boy, looked up and stared at Aimi. "Aimi nee-chan, I thought I died?" he said.

Minato looked calmly at Aimi, "Obito, we have been resurrected. It seems-" he glanced at Orochimaru, "that Orochimaru is the one who did this evil deed."

Obito looked surprised and said, "Lord Orochimaru did this, but I thought he was a Sannin."

Aimi was still in a state of shock seeing her dead sensei and dead older brother come back to life.

Orochimaru smiled evilly. "Good. Now that you two have come back I think it's time for a little reunion. Don't you think Aimi-chan?"

Aimi was still sitting on the forest floor staring straight ahead. The tears stopped falling, but her shaking did not cease. Aimi looked toward Naruto who looked at the blonde haired man questioningly.

Tayuya, Ukon, and Sakon rose to their feet and made a shield around Aimi.

Aimi said,"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are our friend." replied Tayuya smiling.

Aimi nodded her head and stood up in a battle stance.

"As long as we are here you will not hurt Aimi-san." said Sakon loudly to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and said, "Don't forget you belong to me, you don't know what I could do to you." Orochimaru made an odd hand sign.

Sakon's eyes widened as a searing pain erupted on the left side of his neck. HIs curse mark spread manifesting his body.

"ARGHHH!!" he cried out.

Tayuya and Ukon quickly followed in suit clutching their necks as well screaming in pain.

Aimi was unaffected by this. "Why am I not affected by this?" Aimi asked touching her forehead. Her own curse mark was placed on her forehead.

Orochimaru smiled, "Because, my dear, you have a different curse mark, remember? Like Kimimaro."

Aimi forgot. _My curse mark is the Heaven curse mark while Kimimaro's is the Earth Curse mark _Aimi thought.

Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon had a regular curse mark, like the one that was placed on Sasuke.

The three writhed on the floor in pain. Orochimaru placed his hand down and the curse marks flew back to its original position. Sakon, Tayuya and Ukon were out cold on the floor.

"Now that they're out of the way, " hissed Orochimaru, "Let's see how far you have progressed, Aimi-chan."

Obito and Minato looked at Aimi sadly.

"I'm sorry Mimi-chan." said Minato, "I wish this wouldn't have to happen."

Orochimaru walked behind Minato and Obito. He inserted a kunai with a strange marking on its handle inside Minato's back.

"Yeah, me too." said Obito a single tear drop rolling down his dusty face as Orochimaru inserted the same kunai in Obito's back.

Minato's and Obito's head rolled down onto their chests then snapped back up. No expression was on their face.

They grabbed kunai's that littered the floor and ran at Aimi with killer intent...

* * *

**Aimi**


	8. Evils of the Present and Past

HI! Yeah well it's been a while since I updated... so enjoy!

p.s. well since there are, like, years and stuff you should probably be able to find out how old Aimi is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Evils of the Present and Pasts**

**

* * *

**Aimi watched as one of her two loved ones rushed toward her with killing intent. _Obito _she thought sadly _Minato-sensei, I wish it wouldn't have to come to this._

Instead of taking out her katana, she reached for her necklace. She unclasped it and laid into on her palms. Obito and Minato paused and stood still. Orochimaru, too, looked intently aat what jutsu Aimi was about to perform.

In the palm of her hands was the pendant of the necklace. It was a misty purple jewel in the shape of an oval. It had a seal engraved on the metal attached to the pendant that connected to the chain. The color of the pendant slowly swirled, the mist inside pouring out of the pendant. The mist turned into smoke surround Aimi's hands. The pendant slowly lifted above her palms and a bright rainbow light emitted from it.

Orochimaru covered his eyes, the blinding him. Obito and Minato, too, covered their eyes.

When they looked back a strange looking weapon was in Aimi's hands. It had a long metal handle with two sharp blades at both ends. At the hilt of each blade was the purple jewel. Half on one end, half on the other.

"Naginata of Death." Aimi said.

Orochimaru smiled delightedly. "So this is what you have been doing. Well, very impressive. Tell me, where did you find this blade?" he asked.

Aimi glared at Orochimaru coldly. "It's a relic of the first of the Uchihas." Aimi replied quietly.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "You still have ties with your demolished clan?"

Aimi ignored him and looked at Minato. "I'm sorry sensei, I have to kill you."

Naruto looked at Minato. Somehow he looked awfully familiar to him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Minato looked at Naruto and said nothing.

Aimi answered, "That, Naruto, is the 4th Hokage."

Naruto gasped. "But, I thought the 4th was a hero, not evil." he whispered.

"He was resurrected, Orochimaru is using him for his own evil deeds." Aimi said.

Naruto looked at Obito. "And, that's your brother?" Naruto asked.

Aimi flinched, "Yeah." she managed to say.

Aimi lifted her Naginata and slammed it into the ground.

"Na, sa, ku, ra, san!" Aimi cried out.

A shock of chakra erupted from the tip of the blade facing upward. It turned into a ball of chakra.

"ARHHH!" Aimi screamed as she hurled the massive chakra ball at Minato and Obito.

It exploded as rocks and trees flew everywhere. As the dust settled something flew at Aimi. Aimi yanked the naginata out of the ground and blocked Minato's foot.

Obito was coming at her with his kunai until a blur of blonde and orange stood in his path.

"I'll handle this one." Naruto called out.

"Alright!" Aimi said loudly.

Aimi swung her naginata at Minato's body but it disappeared and appeared above her. Aimi jumped up into the air and hurled and blast of wind from her naginata at Minato. He was blown back and crashed into the treetops. Orochimaru watched as Aimi landed.

_Remember not to kill her, but just to capture her_ Orochimaru thought. His thoughts ran through Obito and Minato's minds as well.

Minato rushed back to Aimi even though he was badly injured. He used his Instantaneous Teleport jutsu and appeared behind Aimi.

"Wha-" Aimi exclaimed as a kunai was shoved into her.

Aimi gasped as Minato's hand and kunai erupted from her back to the front of her body.

"Ack." she coughed, blood dripping slowly down her lips.

"I said not to kill her!" Orochimaru shrieked. _Oh well _he thought _Kabuto could treat her._

"Aimi-chan!" called out Naruto.

Obito threw a kunai at Naruto making contact, only finding that it was a substitution jutsu.

Naruto, now behind Obito, punched his face as hard as he could. A cracking sound was heard. Obito flew backwards and crashed into a tree.

Aimi smiled. She gripped Minato's hand and held him still. She used her other hand to flip him over. Now he was on the ground and she was on top of him holding him down. Minato struggled to be free but Aimi held on for dear life on him. Her naginata flew to her and levetated beside her.

The wound in her stomach throbbed painfully. Aimi coughed out blood, but even more blood dripped from her back and stomach.

She used her chakra to lift the floating naginata over Minato's chest and sobbed, "I'm sorry, Sensei."

Naruto held Obito down with his shadow clones and stabbed him in the heart with his kunai.

The marked kunai that Orochimaru put inside Obito slowly slipped out of his back.

Aimi swiveled her head at Obito as he slowly became a pile of dust.

"Sorry, nee-chan." he whispered, "I love you, I will be with you always, you know that."

His voice drifted away. Lying in the pile of dust was a deceased Kidoumaru.

Minato looked at Aimi. Aimi closed her eyes as she sent the naginata down on Minato's chest. She remembered the first time she met him and how he saved her from her own evil. Her tears dripped on his face. His tears, too rolled down his cheeks...

* * *

**.: 19 years ago :.**

"Sarutobi-sama!" a little girl cried out.

Her braided brown hair bounced with every step she took. Her dark brown eyes twinkled with delight. Her innocent smile looked even cuter since she was missing her 2 front teeth. She stretched her arms out and gave the 3rd Hokage a bone crushing hug.

"Hello, Aimi-chan." the old man gasped.

"Aimi!" a woman's voice said sharply.

Little Aimi turned around and saw her mother and father walking briskly toward her.

"Let go of Hokage-sama immediately!" her father said angrily.

Aimi pouted and relunctantly released the Hokage.

Her mother and father bowed once they were in front of the Hokage and reprimanded Aimi.

"No matter how close you are to the Hokage you can never display such actions like that." her mother scolded.

"Yes okaa-san." Aimi said and bowed her head at her.

"Apologize." her father said.

Aimi sighed and turned toward the Hokage, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled and placed his hand on her head, "It's alright Aimi-chan. It's not every day your little girl turns 5."

Aimi giggled happily and embraced the Hokage again.

Her mother and father sighed exasperately.

"I hear you've made chunnin as well." The Hokage said.

Aimi nodded her head happily.

A younger Orochimaru strolled up to them.

Aimi's eyes lit up and ran toward him. "Orochimaru-sensei!" she cried out.

Orochimaru smiled as she hugged him. "Did you remember?" Aimi asked.

"Of course Aimi-chan." Orochimaru replied revealing a small package behind his back.

"Wheee!" Aimi squealed.

She plopped right down on the dirt road and opened the gift.

Orochimaru chuckled and walked toward the Hokage and Aimi's mother and father.

"Well for someone as skilled as her, she still acts like a little child." the Hokage mumbled.

"Yes," Aimi's mother replied, "She seems to still live like a normal 5 year old, but that will never happen."

Aimi's father nodded his head and looked at Orochimaru, "Will there be any side effects from the darkness inside her?"

Orochimaru looked sorrowfully at the little girl who was his apprentice, "I'm sure there will be some, but I will try to supress it."

"Recklessness." the Hokage said under his breath. Only Orochimaru heard it.

Orochimaru flinched. _I want to save her, yet, it was I who sealed it in her_ Orochimaru thought.

Aimi screeched with delight and held up a small katana. "For me?" she questioned.

"Yes, to help your training." Orochimaru called out.

Aimi danced around happily and practiced using her new katana.

"Well, I have to find her a permanent sensei since your always away, Orochimaru." the Hokage said.

"Who?" asked Aimi's mother.

"Uzumaki Minato." the Hokage replied.

Aimi's mother and father gaped.

"The Yellow Flash?" they said in unison.

The Hokage nodded his head. "He'll be able to control her if she gets out of hand." He walked over to Aimi and said, "Come, Aimi-chan, we are going to meet your new sensei."

"Why?" Aimi cried out, "Orochimaru-sensei is my sensei."

"Well, he will be away a lot so we need to assign you to a new sensei and a new cell." the Hokage replied.

"Alright." Aimi said walking to the Hokage tower.

_Gosh I bet I'm gonna be assinged to a group who's gonna bring me down_ Aimi thought running her small fingers through her silky brown hair.

Aimi grinned and said, "Will it be someone as strong as Orochimaru-sensei?"

The Third smiled and said, "Of course."

"Good." Aimi said and started practicing with her new katana.

The door to the Hokage's office opened. A man with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked in scratching his head.

"So is the little squirt here yet?" the man asked.

Aimi twitched. "This is my new sensei?" she asked tugging on the Third's robes.

"Minato, this is your new charge. Take care of her." the hokage said looking at the man.

"Whatever." Minato said turning around, "Let's go little one."

Aimi fumed and yelled, "I am not little!" and she chucked the katana where Minato's head should have been. Instead it got stuck in the wall and Minato was right in front of Aimi.

Aimi gaped. "Besides," she said turning her back on Minato, "I have other business."

"Ok well hurry and attend to it. You will meet your new cell today." Minato said walking away.

Aimi made her hand into a fist a slowly released it. "I refuse to be trained under **him**." Aimi declared.

The third just shrugged and walked away as well.

"Aghhh!" Aimi cried in frustration.

* * *

**.: 14 years ago :.**

"Sensei!!" Aimi cried out.

Minato rushed to Aimi's aide. He was battling other enemies until he heard her cry. Rin, Obito and Kakashi looked at eachother and quickly defeated the remaining enemies.

Minato ran into the clearing Aimi was in. She was on the floor, dying. Blood streamed out of her side. More of the enemy ninja jumped out of the trees surrounding Minato, Rin, Obito, Kakashi and Aimi.

"Sensei..." Aimi whispered, "I want to live."

Aimi closed her eyes. Minato appeared at her side and felt her pulse. It stopped.

"Oh, shit." Minato cursed.

He used his medical jutsu to revive her, but it wasn't enough.

_I'm dying _Aimi thought as darkness surrounded her soul _I wanna live._

Aimi's inner self saw a black circle sealed within her. _What's that? _she thought curiously she touched it and suddenly her soul was engulfed by it.

Minato's tears fell looking at Aimi's lifeless body as Rin and Obito sobbed kneeling next to her.

"Nee-chan." Obito kept repeating, tearfully. Kakashi looked away.

The enemy watched this scene and laughed, "Ninjas don't show their tears in battle." they taunted.

An ominous aura filled the air. It was a dark and evil feeling.

Minato looked back at Aimi's body and saw it float in the air, black chakra surrounding her. Aimi's eyes were still closed.

"Wha- what kind of jutsu is this?" one of the enemy ninjas cried out throwing kunai at Aimi.

The black chakra deflected it and hurled it back at the ninja.

"ARGHH!" he cried out, falling to the floor, dead.

_Oh no_ Minato thought _it's the dark spirit inside her._

Aimi's headband slipped off her forehead. Her curse mark showed brightly. It was a white cross. The horizontal line stretched all the way to her ears while the vertical line stretched to the tip of her nose. It didn't spread like a normal curse mark. It stayed as it was.

Her hair grew long and spiked up leaving a few strands of hair hanging on her face. Her hair color changed from brown to a bright white.

She bared her teeth revealing long fangs that touched her bottom lip. Her lips darkened to an almost black color.

Suddenly, Aimi's eyes shot open. Her sharingan was revealed, but her pupil was a long slit.

Kakashi noticed that Aimi's sharingan was different than a normal one. The sharingan's commas were long and touched the ends of her iris'. It also had a single line through the pupil.

This new Aimi grinned evilly.

"Well, well. Seems like a lot of blood has been shed." Aimi said in a distorted evil voice.

The enemy recoiled and started backing away. "What is that?" asked one of the ninjas.

"Yes, what are you?" Minato asked.

Aimi cackled. _What the _Kakashi thought his skin crawling.

"I am still your dear Aimi. Or was Aimi. I am the darkness within her. Her evil." Aimi said grinning, "I have no name, but you can still call me Aimi."

The black chakra dissipated as Aimi slowly floated down to the ground. "Whose first?" she asked.

Without an answer she disappeared and ran through the enemy ranks, her katana at hand.

Screams of anguish and pain filled the air. Aimi's laughter could be heard among those sounds. Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Minato stood still.

Blood stained the dirt floor. Obito looked at the ninjas seeing them fall to the floor one by one.Aimi was slaughtering them. Finally after every single one of them was killed she advanced toward Minato.Aimi's clothes were soaked with blood as well as her face. She licked her bloodsoaked katana.

"That was over way too quick." Aimi said softly in her evil voice, "I guess you're all that's left."

"Nee-chan, umm, what are you doing?" Obito asked shakily.

"Just gonna kill all of you." Aimi replied calmly swinging her katana from side to side. Kakashi, Obito and Rin shook with fear.

Rin began to back away.

"I don't think so." said a voice behind Rin.

"AHHHH!!" Rin shrieked seeing Aimi about to strike her head off.

Just before the katana made contact, Minato rammed Aimi to the side. Aimi flew towards a tree, but before she crashed she swiveled around so that her body was parellel to the ground. Her feet landed on the tree's trunk and she kicked off of it towards Minato.

"Hhahahah!" Aimi cackled, "Shadow clone jutsu."

5 Aimis were flying toward Minato. One of them tried slicing at his stomach, but he stabbed her in the chest before she could do it. It poofed away.

While Minato was battling Aimi Kakashi, Rin and Obito escaped the battlefield.

"Are you sure we should leave sensei with Aimi?" Rin asked shakily.

"He's fine,"Kakashi replied though not believing it himself, "Sensei is the Yellow Flash and will be Hokage."

"Yeah, but nee-chan isn't the same," Obito said, "She's, well, evil. I don't know. I think sensei is going to have a tough time."

Kakashi just kept running back to the village, Rin right behind him.

"Sensei, come, come now. Just die already." Aimi said punching Minato in the gut.

Minato grunted and swung his foot around Aimi making contact with her face. She fell to the floor grabbing Minato's foot. Using her monstrous strength she swung him high in the air.

Minato looked down seeing Aimi flying up toward him.

"Aimi, please wake up." he pleaded.

"What are you talking about, sensei. I'm right here." Aimi said baring her teeth.

She attempted to plunge her katana into Minato's body. Minato dogded it and tackled her in midair.

"Arghhhh." Aimi shouted as she and Minato were heading straight for the ground.

They crashed into the ground, dirt encircling them.

_I guess I'll have to seal her up _Minato thought.

Aimi lay on the floor. _I can't move_ she thought angrily _Uh, he must have used a paralysis jutsu!_

"Time to seal you up." Minato said making some complicated hand signs.

He kneeled next to Aimi and plunged his hands into her stomach.

"AHHHH." Aimi cried out in pain.

"Sealing Jutsu!" Minato shouted.

Aimi's screams of pain went on and on while Minato concetrated on sealing her evil spirit. Slowly Aimi's hair fell down like a curtain around her face the color changing back to brown. Her sharingan was still the same except her pupils weren't slits anymore. The color of her lips returned to its pinkish color and her fanged teeth returned to normal.

The white cursed mark on her forehead remained, though.

Minato sighed and fell next to Aimi. His strength left him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep as well as Aimi...

* * *

**.: back to the present :.**

The naginata plunged into Minato's heart sending dust and bits of dirt everywhere. The marked kunai in his back slid out as Obito's did.

"Aimi-chan, I will be with you as will Obito." Minato said breathing heavily.

Minato's body slowly turned into dust. "I know that." Aimi replied.

Minato's hand that was in Aimi's stomach disintegrated into a pile of dust. Aimi slowly got off Minato's body and kneeled next to him.

"I'll see you again." Minato whispered. He turned into dust and blew away with the wind. Aimi sobbed quietly.

A dead Jirobo was laying in the dust. Aimi said a quick prayer wiping her eyes. She looked around the clearing for Orochimaru. He disappeared.

"Damnit!" Aimi shouted slamming her fist on a tree.

She was about to speak when a searing pain shot up her body. _My wound _she thought falling face down.

Naruto rushed to her side and helped wrap the wound in a bandage. He hoisted her on his back and headed toward the village.

"What do you think you're doing." Aimi said softly, "I'm a rogue ninja. You'll be in trouble. As will I."

"It doesn't matter, you need medical attention." Naruto replied firmly.

Aimi shrugged.

"Naruto," Aimi said suddenly after 10 minutes of silence, "Do you know who your parents are?"

"No," Naruto said quietly, "I don't care, they left me."

Aimi sighed, "I know your parents so please listen."

Naruto stopped walking and looked at Aimi, "I'm listening." then he continued walking.

Aimi inhaled and exhaled getting ready to tell Naruto about everything...

**Aimi**


	9. The Truth

Naruto looked at Aimi questioningly , "So .? Tell me."

Aimi sighed irritably , "Gimme a second , will ya .? This takes time."

Naruto grumbled something incoherent , but still caused Aimi to give him a good thump on his back .

"Alright" Aimi said finally , "The truth ..."

Aimi closed her eyes and slowly opened them , "Set me down , Naruto-kun"

Naruto quizzically turned his head , but obeyed Aimi and stopped running and set her down .

Wincing , she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said , "Sit down , it's easier ."

Naruto silently watched Aimi as she sat on the dusty ground , and followed suit .

_I'll have to use Mangekyou_ Aimi thought , biting her lip _It's the easiest way ._

She closed her eyes , and drew as much chakra as she could to her eyes . "Naruto-kun,"she whispered as Naruto looked at her , "look into my sharingan , don't be afraid."

Naruto nodded his head as Aimi slowly opened her eyes and penetrated Naruto with her menacing red orbs .

He let out a small gasp and was consumed by darkness ...

* * *

**.:14 years ago:.**

Aimi was running through the streets of Konoha . Panting , she withdrew a small pendant , purple misty colored . She tucked it into her kimono and continued running as fast as she could .

_The time has come _she thought .

She skidded to a stop in front of the Konoha Hospital . Looking up she felt for the presence of Kushina and Minato . Finally , at the highest room she spotted them . Drawing chakra to the soles of her feet , Aimi took off , flying up .

She floated gracefully onto the windowsill of the room Minato and Kushina resided in . She giggled and knocked quietly on the window . Looking up , Minato saw the smiling Uchiha and opened the window .

"i'm so glad you could make it in time , " Minato said tiredly , "I feel the Kyuubi's prescence is nearing ."

Aimi nodded her head solemnly , "It has broken through our first line ," she said softly ,"In less than an hour , it will breach our walls ."

Minato closed his eyes , bit his lips and looked over at his sleeping wife , still in labor .

Aimi looked over at Kushina as well and thought _What a _b_eautiful woman ... _

Kusina awoke from her deep slumber and looked at the pair . "What are you staring at .?" she asked playfully . Suddenly , her eyes filled with pain as her hands flew to her stomach

"AHHH!" she cried out .

Minato and Aimi leapt to their feet and stood by Kushina . "What's wrong , m'lady .?" Aimi asked worriedly .

"It's the baby , " Kushina panted painfully , "It's coming."

The doctors and nurses soon entered the room and asked that Minato and Aimi step out . Minato gave Kushina one last kiss , before leaving the room .

"Fuck." was all Minato could say .

Aimi looked at him and shuddered . Her eyes closed as she felt an evil , cold prescence , bursting with power , near them .

"Sensei ," she whispered .

He looked at her and said , "I know , i must go , but Kushina . What do i do .? What can i say .?"

Aimi took hold of Minato's hand and said , "you must tell her what you must do . What you must do for the village . It's the only way . I'll be there with you ."

Silence followed Aimi's words as Kushina's screams of labor filled the air .

Finally , after 10 minutes the doctor came out and said , "It's done."

Minato and Aimi rushed into the room and saw Kushina holding a beautiful blonde haired boy .

"Oh , Minato , he's beautiful." Kushina breathed .

Minato 's eyes brimmed with tears and said , "He is beautiful . Oh, Kushina darling , i'm so sorry . I'm afraid , there's something i must tell you ."

Kushina looked at Minato and said , "oh , no . the kyuubi , it has entered konoha .?"

Minato stayed silent .

Kushina brought her hands to her mouth , "Minato , you don't mean -"

Aimi cut her off and said , "Kushina-san , we need your baby . Please ."

Kushina began to sob and said , "I didn't want it to come to this . I wanted to see my baby boy grow up into a fine and handsome young ninja ."

Suddenly , the ANbU rushed in and said , "Fourth , we need you , the kyuubi , we can't hold on any longer ."

Minato nodded his head and said , "Alright , inform the rest i 'll be performing _that_ jutsu."

The head ANbU snapped his head in Minato's direction , but only said , "AS you wish , Lord Hokage."

The ANbU disappeared in a flash .

Minato walked toward a sobbing Kushina and kissed her forehead , "I love you ." was all he said .

Kushina heaved sobs and managed to say , "I'll always love you , Minato ."

Minato choked back a cry of sadness and held onto their child .

"What shall we name him .?" he whispered .

Kushina was silent , until finally she said , "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ."

Minato nodded his head and said , "So be it , Naruto ."

He gave Kushina his final kiss , a loving desperate kiss , before turning away . Aimi let a tear drop , before giving Kushina a last goodbye and jumped out the window .

Minato followed Aimi out the window . They headed toward the cries of pain and anguish . Where the roaring of the Nine Tails shook the earth . Aimi cried out to Minato before they seperated paths , "You know what to do , sensei , I'll be there when the time comes ."

Aimi looked at Minato and he disappeared into the darkness of the trees . She flew off to the battlefield . To her left and right , shinobi fell dead . She tried looking for anyone she knew , but found lifeless bodies staring back at her . Finally , she found the Medic center at the far lefthand side of the battlefield . Many wouned and dying shinobi occupied the center .

Gathering her Chakra Aimi asked one of the medic nins , "Where is Tsunade .?"

The shakened medic nin replied ,"She is nowhere to be found , Lady Uchiha ."

Aimi nodded her head . _Dammit Tsunade _she thought _Where are you .?_

Aimi felt a familiar prescence approach her .

Her eyes closed she said , "Hello , Third ."

The third hokage put a hand on her shoudler and said , "Are you ready , Aimi-chan .?"

Aimi opened her eyes slowly , her menacing 3-comma sharingan spinning , her curse mark , spreading like wildfire ,"Never felt better , Sarutobi ."

The third said , "bE careful ."

Aimi nodded her head as her lips became a black color , her teeth becoming fanged like .She disappeared and ended up in the middle of the battlefield , along side Jiraiya .

"OI . " Jiraiya called out , seeing his pupil appear before him .

Aimi turned her head and grinned devilishly . "Ey sensei . I"m releasing the Darkness , watch out ."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and nodded his head , "CLEAR OUT ," he called to the surviving shinobi .

The Leaf nin obeyed and disappeared off the battle ground .

Jiraiya clasped his hand on Aimi's shoulder and said , "Damn , for a 10 year old , you sure are crazy ."

Aimi just laughed and said , "Get outta here , sensei , unless you wanna get caught in this too ."

"Let's hope this is enough of a distraction for Minato ." Jiraiya said as he was leaving .

_Yeah , let's hope _Aimi thought .

The kyuubi appeared before Aimi , snickering .

Aimi just smiled and suddenly , chakra pored out of her , so much , she couldn't contain it .

"ARRRGHH." she cried out , as she felt the Darkness consume her as it did 5 years before .

Her hair flared up , her sharningan changed . The kyuubi stared curiously at this young girl .

The chakra ceased from flowing out . The Dark Aimi looked up at the Kyuubi and cackled , "Let's go , ugly ." was all she said .

She flew up high into the air , and attacked the Kyuubi with a flurry of wind slicing attacks and fire .

And so the battle began .

Suddenly , a giant frog appeared during the bloody fight .Aimi was badly beaten and broken . Finally , the finale started , causing the kyuubi to just toss Aimi aside . Aimi slammed onto the ground , hard , coughing up large amounts of blood . Her curse mark receded and her Darkness dissipated . Groggily , she rose to her feet and saw her sensei seal the Kyuubi within Naruto . A horrible howling wind was heard as the Kyuuubi cried in pain , slowly being sucked into the seal . Aimi cried out , "Sensei .!"

The young Hokage slowly fell from the giant frog along with Naruto . Jiraiya , the Third and many other ninja shot out from the forest and caught the two figures . Aimi stumbled into the crowd of ninja and fell to her knees in front of her beloved sensei . His beautiful blue eyes were glazed over , his once flushed skin was pale . Aimi clasped her hands around his cold ones and cried . Naruto was put into a sealing area , and was sealed properly .

After the battle , Naruto was brought back to Kushina , who sobbed even harder , learning about the death of her beloved husband . A few days after Minato's death , Kushina died of internally bleeding due to her intense labor .

Naruto was left alone , until Aimi soon came to take him under her wing . At only 10 years old , she took care of Naruto as much as she could ...

* * *

**.:**b**ack to the present:.**

Naruto cried in disbelief and fell on his back to the cold hard earth .

"It can't be ." he whispered softly feeling warm tears slide down his face .

Aimi nodded silently and said , "They died for you , Naruto-kun . Remember that ."

Naruto just lay there , thinking . A few minutes later , Aimi convulsed in spasms of hard , painful coughs .

"Aimi-chan .?" Naruto said sitting up and staring at Aimi .

All Aimi could do was cough out , "Get -cough- help -cough- -cough-"

Naruto nodded his head and cried , "I won't be gone long , just wait Aimi-chan , i'll bring help, hold on ."

Aimi continued to cough and cough as Naruto whirled away . blood stained the earth in front of her . Aimi's wound bled freely . _Shit_ aimi thought . Darkness began to surround her . _I'm not going to make it ._

Aimi clutched the pendant that was in her kimono and whispered , "My dear sensei , mother and father , can i join you .?"

Darkness enclosed the young Uchiha

* * *

**Aimi**


	10. Awakening

Heeyyyy!!! This is my first story so don't be mean or put any flames yeah. oh yeah i'm sorry that it takes soooo long to friggin update but i'm only on the computer on weekends.

**Summary:** Uchiha Aimi is the cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. She leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and breaks her lover's heart, Kakashi Hatake. This is has a lot of time skips so start at the beginning so you understand the story line.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else.**

_'italicized'_-means thought or emphasis

_**'bold and italicized'-**_means Dark Aimi is 'speaking'

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

**Awakening

* * *

  
**

_I'm dead?_

_**No , Aimi , you're very much alive** A voice inside me cackled._

_What the- , Ugh , oh, it's you._

_**Guahahaha , you sound unhappy , Aimi-chan.**_

_Why wouldn't I be, you're a monster, I want nothing to do with you._

_**Come, now dear Aimi, I'm no monster! I'm just you , a dark you, full of unlimitless power. Let me out, I can save Naruto-kun and your little brother.**_

_Shut up, I won't let you talk me into that again._

_**You want them to die?**_

_SHUT UP ! I'll change, I'm not under Orochimaru's control , I can finally be me. I won't have to be cold, to be cruel, I'll go back to me, and maybe they'll spare me._

_**Not likely, Aimi bahahaha.**  
_

_

* * *

_**.::Aimi's POV ::.**

"Ugh," I grumbled opening my sore eyes.

What the freak? I heard a machine beeping. A blinding white light hit my eyes.

"Great, I'm blind."

"You're not blind , baka." I heard a woman say.

I shifted my eyes and saw a very large chested woman standing above, I couldn't even see her face.

"Hey, double f's , who are you?" I growled.

She paused.

"Are you serious, Aimi ? Should I bonk your head like old times, for you to remember me?" the woman sighed, "That sounded like Jiraiya," she grumbled under her breath, and continued writing on her clipboard.

My eyes widened, "Tsunade?"

She leaned over so I can get a better look at her face. "Yes, and you are in a shitload of trouble , my dear."

"Ugh," I grumbled again, "I never shoulda came back."

"Yeah, I don't know why you did," she agreed, adjusting an IV, "You just had to come crawling back to your village, didn't you?"

"Put a can in it, granny"

"..."

I grinned.

"I'll pull out this machine that's helping you live, so help me Kami, I will." She snarled.

I rolled my eyes, "Age makes ya moodier , eh Tsunade-baasan?"

Tsunade snapped the clipboard in half.

"Keep testing me, kid."She growled.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and an old white-haired man strolls in.

"Aimi-chan!" He boomed, "It's been a while."

I turned my face away from him, "Yes , Jiraiya-sama."

Tsunade said, "You've been out for almost a month, your injuries were very extensive."

I gaped, "Orochimaru only scratched me, how could that have happened."

"Well , apparently, he did more than scratch. Each scratch he made on you, he put poison. You were near dead when we got you."

I ground my teeth together.

"Wait," I said, "This is the first time in years you guys got together, where's Sarutobi?"

"A keen eye as always, Aimi," Jiraiya sighed,"He died."

Tears welled up.

"How?" I whispered.

"After Orochimaru went after you, in the final round of the Chuunin exam."

I closed my eyes and steadied my breath.

"Sasuke? Naruto? Kakashi?" I said quickly.

"They're all fine," Tsunade answered,"Sasuke has visited you everyday, same with Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi more often , though."

She pointed to the bedside table and I saw flowers, signed by Naruto and Sasuke.

On the windowsill next to my bed, was a bell, Yukiko's bell.

I reached over and put the bell in between my hands, a sweet tinkling noise rang. I grinned and set it next to the flowers.

"So, back to business,"Jiraiya began.

"I don't wanna hear it,"I said looking at my bandaged hands,"I don't wanna hear anything from you, Jiraiya."

Tsunade said, "Aimi, look , Jiraiya-Jiraiya isn't mad at you."

I glared at her, "Of course he is, the moment I left him, all he said was _'Get out of my sight. I don't wanna speak to you or see you ever again'"_

Jiraiya took my hands into his, "Aimi-chan, I was angry, angry you left me for Orochimaru, but I'm not anymore, you'll always be one of my best pupils, and I love all of them."

I scoffed and looked away.

Tsunade sighed, "Aimi, we're holding a council, I was informed that the moment you wake up, you are to be brought to the council room, at once. But, I'll delay it."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be having a few visitors very soon" She said smiling.

As soon as she said that, I felt many chakra signatures nearing my room.

Jiraiya gave me a brief hug and left the room, Tsunade patted my head and followed.

"Well, well, well, sleeping beauty awake?" a voice drawled on my windowsill.

I growled and threw my pillow in his direction without looking. A satisfied 'oomph' was heard.

"What do you want , Kakashi?" I said .

"You." he said playfully standing next to my bed.

"Ugh, pervert." I muttered blushing a dull pink.

He grinned under his mask, it was quickly extinguished by a look at a piece of paper on my leg.

"eh?" I questioned.

"..."

"What??" I said angrily grabbing at the paper.

"You're to be sent to the council room for judgement in 20 minutes, " he said hollow-like.

I gulped, "Hehehe" I said shaking off the fear, "It's nothing."

"You've been a missing-nin for years, Aimi, it's **not** nothing."

"Kakashi, don't worry, I'm finally back to normal, Orochimaru's powers have released me, I'll find a way out of this, I'm sure."

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly and put a hand on my cheek.

"You're right, I remember the last time I saw you, you were so cold, now, you're you again."

He smiled.

I said, "I know, I couldn't help it, I felt angry and sad all the time, I was never myself."

"I've missed you." He whispered through his mask.

_Kakashi_ I thought_ You're so vulnerable. You weren't like this, you **aren't** like this. Is what I did really affect you that much?_

I rolled my eyes, "Bah , you just miss me buying you Icha Icha Paradise books."

"Technically you didn't _buy_ it, you got it for free." he pointed out.

I laughed.

"I missed that , too." he said smiling.

Slowly, being careful of the IVs and my injuries, he sat by me. Edging closer and closer.

"Aimi..." he said quietly.

His forehead touched mine, we gazed in eachother's eyes(well, his _eye_), and I reached for his mask. I smiled and gently hooked my fingers around the thin fabric and pulled it down.

He was so handsome, so perfect. I never understood why he ever wore a mask. I can't believe I haven't seen him in years. He was , let's see, 26 years old? I think 27 . He looked like he barely reached 20 . I lifted up his forehead protector and looked into his blood red eye. I traced my fingers over his scar, over his jaw and let my hand settle on his perfect face. He closed his eyes and smiled. My other hand ran through his beautiful silver hair, so soft, and still defying gravity. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he said smiling.

"You're hair, no matter how many times I push it down, it defies gravity and shoots back up." I said giggling.

Kakash stared at me for a long time. "You've changed, but then again haven't changed."

I smiled, "I know, I'm back to me, but I was also not me, very confusing."

He chuckled, "Well as long as you're Aimi, I don't care."

"Yeah, just me"

Kakashi leaned in and kissed me ever so gently.

God, I missed him, his kisses always sent me into a heavenly bliss. He pushed softly and wrapped his arms tenderly around my waist, avoiding any damage. Eagerly, I kissed him back pressing myself against him. His kisses grew more instant, more hungry. Kakashi's lips crushed mine, giving me no room for air.

Finally, I broke away and sucked in a large amount of air.

"Wow" was all I said.

Kakashi's breathing was uneven, "Right back at cha."

I laughed and threw my arms around him, sighing.

"AIMI !" a loud blond screamed barging into the room.

Kakashi jumped, "Damn." he muttered quickly adjusting his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto said smiling, "What're you doing here?"

"Just visiting." he said tiredly.

Sasuke followed suit. He looked tired and disheveled. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Aimi." he said and sat by my side.

I grinned at the two, "How was the chuunin exams?"

They looked away, _Shit_ I thought _I forgot ._

Kakashi saw me panicking and said, "I taught Sasuke a new move."

"Yeah ! And you didn't teach ME anything !" Naruto whined.

Sasuke looked at me, a small smile playing on his lips, "Yeah."

"Really?" I said , "Which is it?"

"Chidori" he said , looking at me intently.

I froze.

"Why would you teach him that?" I said angrily, "It could be dangerous if he uses it recklessly!"

Kakashi shrugged, "He uses it well, though."

I growled in frustration.

Sasuke looked at me and said, "You look differnt... nee-chan."

I was taken aback by what he called me, I thought he would hate me for learning about what I encouraged Itachi to do.

Kakashi nodded, "I guess the Genjutsu wore off."

I grabbed a mirror on the bedside table and looked at my reflection.

My hair was now it's natural red black, my light brown eyes were back too. I set the mirror down and said, "Sasuke, you're fine with what happened?"

He looked at me steadily, "I'm just glad there's someone here."

I smiled.

Naruto cried, "Mimi-neechan! What happens now?"

I looked incredulously at Naruto, "You're ok with what I told you , too?"

"Of course !" he said grinning, "You took care of me, I'm happy!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "You really impact these kids' lives, eh Aimi?"

Suddenly, a hawk swooped into the room , a scroll locked in its talons. It was for me.

I read the scroll quickly and got out of bed, "Kakashi, get me some clothes please?"

His eyes tightened. He nodded his head and shot out the window.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I need to go to the Hokage-" I said.

"Tsunade baachan?" Naruto interrupted.

I _hated _being interrupted. A temple pulsed and I hissed through my teeth, "Yes, the old hag."

Naruto flinched. "eh gomen, neechan."

I nodded my head impatiently.

"You guys go train or something, I'll be gone a while."

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Sasuke said worriedly.

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine. Just go" I exclaimed.

The moment they walked out, Kakashi jumped in the window with a pile of clothes.

"Thanks Kashi-kun, it would be totallly awkward if I walked in there with just this robe."

Kakashi looked me over and grinned, "I like it."

I blushed a deep red and said, "Get out baka, I need to change."

"I could stay and approve." he grinned wolfishly.

"OUT!" I roared picking up the bedside table and glaring at him.

He paled, "I'm out i'm out, tell me when you're done so we can go."

I looked at the set of clothes he brought me. It was my old things, I hoped they fit. My darkblue turtleneck was slightly tight across the chest area, I slipped on my fishnet leggings and tied my wraparound mini dress across my waist , and settled into my high heeled sandals.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat .

Kakashi opened the door and gaped.

"Stop drooling and let's go , baka." I muttered shoving him out the door.

I felt my hair swaying way past my hips, meaning my hair was wayy too long. Should get it cut...

We finally stopped at the Hokage tower. I started breathing heavily and built up some chakra that turned into a wave of warmness. I was calm.

Confidently, Kakashi and I strode through the corridors, till we found: the Council room. I could feel many chakras, _Well, damn_ I thought_ ANBU and the jonins are here._

Finally, I pushed open the red doors and awaited my fate...

* * *

**Aimi**


	11. The Decision

Heeyyyy!!! This is my first story so don't be mean or put any flames yeah. oh yeah i'm sorry that it takes soooo long to friggin update but i'm only on the computer on weekends.

**Summary:** Uchiha Aimi is the cousin of Sasuke and Itachi. She leaves the Hidden Leaf Village and breaks her lover's heart, Kakashi Hatake. This is has a lot of time skips so start at the beginning so you understand the story line.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto only Aimi and not Hakumi she belongs to someone else.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The Decision**

**

* * *

**The moment Aimi and Kakashi walked into the Council room, all became silent. The noisy chatter died down to total stillness. All eyes were Aimi, some filled with unrecognizable hatred, others with sadness and despair. The air becaming stifling, tense ninjas readied their weapons. Tsunade and Jiraiya sat at the very front, where the Third Hokage once sat.

A sob broke, Aimi's now chocolate brown eyes settled on a pink haired woman. Her black eyes puffed and red, she glared at Aimi, an unfathomable expression on her face.

_That's that girls mother, I think_ Aimi thought sadly, thinking of that Sakura girl.

She and Kakashi were holding hands, he squeezed hers lightly and left her side, sitting with Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Some eyes followed him , seeing him as a traitor for still being involved with her. Still, no one let Aimi out of their sight.

Aimi walked slowly and confidently toward Tsunade. Finally, she reached the end of the aisle , a long table seperated herself from, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Hokage's advisors, and Danzou. She bowed and said slowly,"It's been a while, neh?"

"Uchiha Aimi,"Tsunade said loudly, "You are here under trial, for countless reasons, do you deny that?"

Aimi paused, "No, I am accountable for all that's happened."

A low murmur was heard among the Jounins.

Tsunade silenced them with a look.

"Do you deny that you willingly abandoned Konoha and all your comrades who live their?"Danzou said , his cold eyes boring into Aimi.

"I do not."

Tsunade spoke next, "Do you deny that you have murdered your own comrades as a missing-nin of Konohagakure?"

"... I do not."

"Do you deny you worked with Orochimaru, helping him plan his destruction of Konoha and the death of our 3rd Hokage?" Danzou questioned loudly.

Aimi froze. _I never wanted Sarutobi killed_ she thought helplessly.

"I... I... I .... do." she finished.

"Oh?" Danzou said mockingly, "Weren't you Orochimaru's right hand subordinate? Why wouldn't you know, I'm sure you helped him."

Some of the Jounins jeered quietly.

"I never knew of his plan, he kept many secrets from me, he didn't trust me that well."

"Well, that goes for many people." Danzou sneered.

Tsunade raised her hand for silence, "And do you deny that you killed a young genin, Haruno Sakura?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and looked at his hands_ Sakura_ he thought sadly, his pupil.

"I do not." Aimi said softly.

A screech of rage was heard as Sakura's mother sat up from her seat, "You demon! How could you? How-how-how-"

"Haruno-san, please, sit." Tsunade said in a firm voice.

Sakura's mother spat in Aimi's direction and said, "You should die, burn ! My daughter, my daughter."

The Jounins around her put a calming spell on her and sat her down. Some glared at Aimi in disgust.

"Hear me out,"Aimi said looking Tsunade straight in the eye, "I have information you need, jutsu and talents you need, I know whereabouts of very important, very dangerous criminals. For all the pain I've caused , all the damage, I want to repent. I want to right the wrongs I did. I-"

Danzou scoffed in disbelief, other ninja voiced out their disagreement.

"Do you seriously think we'd allow you to live, after all you've done?"he hissed.

"What I did, was horrible, beyond words , disgusting. I owed my servitude to Orochimaru, I finally broke the ties between us. All I'm asking, is that you can use me, as a weapon, a tool of destruction."

"Yeah, to turn on us again!" A ninja called out.

Aimi stared hard at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Kakashi gripped the sides of his trousers, waiting for the verdict.

"Uchiha Aimi, you're actions are unforgivable,"Tsunade said, Kakashi sucked in a breath and shut his eyes closed _No, I can't lose you again_ he thought grinding his teeth, "but, I've decided that we can use you in our fight."

Roars of dissension burst.

Kakashi opened his eyes and surprise and smiled. His heart felt like bursting out of his chest.

"She's a traitor!"

"A monster!"

"Orochimaru's spy!"

"Quiet!" Jiraiya's voice boomed, "We'll see how far her loyalty can go, one slip-up and she's done."

The advisors narrowed their eyes on Tsunade, she never even asked _their_ opinion on the matter. Danzou looked furious.

"All can go, Uchiha, stay." Tsunade called.

The Jounins and ANBU shuffled out the door giving backwards glare to the young Uchiha.

"So, Aimi, here are the conditions of you staying here," Tsunade began.

"Tsunade," one of her advisors warned, "I highly advise you _don't_ do this, she should die, she's a traitor !"

"She's very useful,"Tsunade retorted, "It would be a waste. If you don't like this, you can leave the room."

Her advisors scoffed and marched angrily out of the room.

Danzou glared at Aimi, "My men _will _be watching you."

"I don't doubt it for a second." Aimi said sweetly smiling at the him.

With a huff, he disappeared.

"As I was saying, the conditions," Tsunade repeated, "You are to stay with a Jounin or ANBU that can watch over you, you'll be assigned to a team. You are to go on missions accompanied by our topclass ninja. Don't doubt that we'll be nice, we will kill you if we see any treason. So, don't try any funny stuff. We spared you because we know what you can do , and it is vital we use it to our advantage."

Aimi nodded her head.

"Ya know,"Jiraiya said scrathing his head, "We can be mean and make her stay with Gai and his team."

"..."

The young Uchiha's eyes glinted red, 3 commas spinning wildly, "I swear , Jiraiya-_chan, _you do that, and i'll _burn_ all your books."

Jiraiya paled, "Er, kidding , ehehe."

"You'll be staying with Shiranui Genma. The team you'll be with is under the teaching of Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade finished.

"Neh, if I'm in Hatake's team,"Aimi said quickly, "Why don't I stay with him?"

"First, we don't trust you or him, we know how much you mean to him, we can't trust his word, second, they're down one member."

Aimi nodded her head slowly.

"Jiraiya already told Genma with one of his frogs, go." Tsunade said waving her off with her hand.

Aimi grinned, "Thank you, Tsunade-baachan." and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_I. will. KILL. that. kid._ Tsunade thought, a vein pulsing in her head.

* * *

_Neh, where's Genma?_ Aimi thought wandering the streets. _His apartment is right here._

She remembered where his apartment was. Before she left, they would play strip poker a lot...

* * *

_"BAHAHA Ai-chan," Genma grinned gleefully, "I won this hand!"_

_Ugh, Aimi groaned inwardly._

_Kakashi, Genma, Aimi, Kurenai and Asuma were seated around a poker table._

_Genma chose Aimi to strip off one article of clothing. She already lost 3 times to him. She was down to her leggings and longsleeves._

_Kakashi cracked his knuckle and glared at the brown haired Jounin, "Genma." he warned._

_He waved Kakashi off and grinned at Aimi. "C'mon , Ai-chan." he sang._

_"Shut it." Aimi said glaring at him._

_Asuma and Kurenai laughed good-naturedly while Genma hooted with laughter._

_Aimi slipped off her long sleeved shirt, revealing a tight black tanktop and bandages wrapped around her chest. She flushed a bright red._

_"Ooo, Kakashi must be **lusting** after you now, maybe more than me." Genma said cheekily._

_That did it._

_The poker table crashed to the floor and Kakashi was on top of Genma. He started pummeling him , "Say it again!" Kakashi said punching a laughing Genma._

_...  
_

* * *

_Hmmm that was almost 8 years ago, wow I sure was young , I think I was 16?_ Aimi mused.

"Neh, Ai-chan" a voice called out lazily

Aimi swiveled around and saw a handsome brown haired man strolling towards her. His light brown eyes were almost like her own. He waved to her and said, "It's been a long time, eh?"

"Too long, Gen-chan." Aimi whispered , smiling.

Genma never changed, still carefree, still bored out of his mind. The familiar senbon was tucked into the corners of his mouth. His eyes always betrayed him. Always showed his emotions. Aimi saw happiness and sadness reflected in those light chocolate eyes.

"You're staying with me , neh?" he said grinning.

Aimi nodded her head.

"Follow me, then."

"Oh, please, I know where you live, you think I've forgotten?"

Genma chuckled, "Well, then, Ai-chan, lead the way."

Aimi walked up the familiar stairwell and found his door. "See?"

Genma laughed, "Alright, alright, well, how can you get in?"

"Er." Aimi deadpanned.

He slipped his key in the door knob and threw open the door. Aimi took few steps in.

It was just like Aimi remembered. A rush of memories flew threw her head and she collapsed onto the nearest wall, sobbing.

"Neh? Ai-chan? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Genma, I just, how could you accept me so easily? Like nothing happened?" Aimi choked.

Genma placed a comforting hand on her head and said, "I surpressed those memories. I tried not to remember. Locked it away. The only thing that matters is the present. That you're here on your own free will. To be a Konoha ninja again. To be with your friends, neh?"

Aimi gave Genma a watery smile.

"Thanks Gen-chan."

"No problem. Hey, wanna go out and look around? Konoha's changed ever since you left."

The moment they walked out onto the dirt street they ran right into Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai.

* * *

**Aimi**


End file.
